Blood Medal
by Undrave
Summary: Fate can play some weird tricks on you as four unsuspecting Medabots fans learn in this unusual story!
1. Prologue: And Then There was Nothing

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand(Who belong to Kodansha, Natsume, Hasbro, Nelvana and a bunch of other people I'm not sure I know),I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


AN: Heya everyone! HellRavenmon here! This here an original little concept I tought I'd try to exploit. This prologue is just to tease you a little while you wait for the next chapter of Third Challenge, but I hope you'll like it. I'd like to point out it's the only chapter that's gonna be entirely in the first person. It's my first shot at a story with varying narrators, I hope it'll go well. I also want to admit I have NO idea where I'm going with this story, but I doubt it will be as long as my other Medabots fic.I probably won't post the next chapter before a while, giving me time to work on Third Challenge. 

**Blood Medal**  
**Prologue: And Then There Was Nothing...**

  


It began with the song...  


It always began with the song.  
  
  


The theme song that is.  


_Medabots!!!  
_

Go get your friends! 

GO!  


It's time to battle!  
ROOO battle...  
TILL YOU DROP!  


More Medabots...  


Don't loose control!  
It's time to make it...  
TO THE TOP!  


More POWER! [echo] more power!  


MEDABOTS!!!  


I was calmly at home, back from school. Enjoying an evening alone at home watching a rerun of Medabots on TV. Who I am? Or maybe is it who WAS I... It doesn't really matter... in fact as I am now, thinking back to that day, I somehow forgot my real name. Must be a side effect of what was to happen. Anyway as I was saying... I remember that day clearly, it was one of my favorite episode, 'Dude where's my mom?', because of the many robattles in that episode. I wish I could have seen the second season... altough there is a good chance I'll see the events of the tournament unfold before me... but back to that day.   


I was sitting on my bed, watching the TV in my room. A small TV I had paid with money I had earned working around the house when I was in 7th grade, that was some years ago. It was old now, in fact, when I bought a DVD player it didn't have the correct entry port so I had to plug it to the living room TV. So here I was watching Medabots, my favorite show, at least at the time, when the thunder rumbled. It was sunny when I exit school, but the more I got closer to home the more cloudy it was. Stupid weather forecast, always seam wrong, even in these day and ages. Then at that moment Metabee defeated a Rubberobo Medabot, at this point it's not very important who, the point is that there was the usual shot of the Medal hitting the floor, with the classic sound. When suddenly the frame froze! Then the whole screen when white! I was fricking mad, the thunderstorm that made itself be heard again was messing the cable or something. There was a third thunder roll and the screen flash bright white. So white... it was so bright I couldn't see a thing! I had to shut my eyes before I went blind...  


Then I fell... I don't know exactly what happen, seeing as my eyes were close. I remember feeling heat coming from in front of me and I tougth... _My TV's gonna blow up and I'm gonna die like that, stupidly! Great job dude, you wasted your life..._ But there was no explosion, just the fall... the long fall in the neverending light...   


I lost all notion of up, down, left or right, all I knew was that I was going in some direction really fast and I was spinning out of control, but I didn't felt really dizzy... maybe it was death after all... maybe I did die on that day but something happen that I never would have expected...  


As my eyes got used to the light I opened them, finding myself in some sort of tunnel or bliding white light, I know it was a tunnel because I could see an end to it, a blue round spot in the distance that started to grow, bigger and bigger... and finally I hit it. At first I was stoped, like I hit water, but I wasn't wet, and then another force pull me all of the sudden, I could have sworn I saw three more figure being taken away like me... now I know I wasn't dreaming, but at that point anything was possible and I couldn't really think straight. I just realised I never even shouted or screamed during that ordeal... I wonder if I could have tough. The blue stream was fast, really fast and painful, I felt my whole body being crushed on all side, I felt like play-doh or something being mashed into a ball...  


And then there was nothing...  


Sudden darkness, and loosing all senses... but only for a brief moment before I lost conscience of my state. They say I was in that void for a long time, but I don't remember anything of it, I didn't lived it, experienced it... I was...I think...  


Offline...  


**To Be Continued...  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand(Who belong to Kodansha, Natsume, Hasbro, Nelvana and a bunch of other people I'm not sure I know),I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


Note that due to a heatwave going on where I live I haven't done much work on Third Challenge, the computer I work on that fic on gives off too much heat. I should have a part next week if the rain start fallin' --. So in the meantime, here's the first chapter of Blood Medal! 

**Blood Medal**  
**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

  


What makes the Rubberobo Gang so hard to catch is their constant moving. It is some sort of rule among them to never stay in one base for more than two weeks or so. That said it is important not to forget that they are also expert at running away, being the cowards they are. They have a central headquarter, hidden far better than the rest, but lately, due to the action of a brave kid it was discovered. The base was destroyed when the giant Medabot, Giganko, was released upon the world. Let's forget the history lesson for now, since it is certain you are all familiar with those events. After what happened, the four generals of the Rubberobo, having betrayed their leader had ran away, but they were soon contacted again by the gang, and managed to get their position back. Now the four of them, Seaslug, Gillgirl, Squidguts and Shrimplips had just found a perfect new hideout. An abandonned apartement building.  


"Yes... this will be perfect! We bring in power, water and gas and it's gonna be a real palace!" Declared Seaslug, kicking open a door, leading in one of the apartement on the higher floor.  


The little group felt a gust of wind: one of the window was broken, there even was a few pidgeon inside who quickly flew away, scared by the noise.  


"Maybe we should clean up first." commented Gillgirl. "There's like 5 years worth of dust and pidgeon crap around this place!"  


"Can I put this down now?" Asked Squidguts, who was almost being crushed by a huge bag containing all the little group would need.  


"Nice." Commented a Noctobat, flying in with a second one.  


"Sure." Answered Shrimplips.  


There was a loud bang when Squidguts put everything down, the four Rubberobo cough a little because of the dust before they all grabbed a broom. They were all sweeping, Gillgirl in the bedroom, Shrimplips in the bathroom, Seaslug in the kitchen and Squidguts in the living/hall/dining room. One of the BAT type Medabots was taking bags of trash outside while the other was helping cleaning high surfaces in the kitchen and bathroom. Getting near the broken window, Squidguts noticed something amidst the glass shards and dust... a Medal! A Medal with a red jewel in the center. He bent down to picked it up and a big smile spread across his face.  


"Woh guys! Check it out, I found a Medal!" He called.  


The other three human and the two Medabot came into the room and gathered around Squidguts.  


"What luck! And it's a KBT Medal! Maybe the previous occupants of the building left more stuff around! I bet we can even find some precious items in hard to reach spots! Maybe even jewelry!" Commented Gillgirl.  


"That's weird... aren't the stones at the center of Medals usually of a greenish color? This one's red!" Pointed out Seaslug.  


"It doesn't matter. I'll try it in my new Medabot!" Proposed Squidguts, fishing a box out of their stuff.  


The first BAT read what was written on the package "Ooh... SHP type."   


------------  


Then after the darkness... 

_"I'll call you... Cruise-Gunner!"_

_"What? What does that mean?"_ I asked myself, "_is that...my name?_"  


I suddenly regained the sense of touch and being. I felt like energy was surging through me. It seamed like a second ago I was shot into darkness after that long fall, but at the same time it felt like a VERY long time had pass... I opened my eyes, blinking a few time to get use to the light and looked in front of me... Legs in black? I felt like I was standing up but... why was I seeing someone's knee? They'd have to be incredibly tall to be taller than me,I tough, I'm like 6 foot tall no? I slowly looked up, the costume looked familiar, all black with the zipper in the center. I reached the face it was... Seaslug?!?  


"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! SEA....SEA...SEASLUG?!?" I shouted  


I looked at my hand... I gasped loudly, those weren't my hands! They couldn't be! They were purple! Some sort of blueish purple. Even now I'm not even sure what to call that odd color, altough I got used to it... I was in total shock! My hands... they were... metalic! Like... like a ROBOT! They were linked to those big blocky forearm made out of two piece, the under one yellow, not the shiny bright kind tough, and a larger over one in a darker blueish purple... I was even more shocked to realise I had two short golden CANON sticking out of my arms!  


"AAAAAAH! WHAT...WHAT HAPPENNED TO ME?!?"I asked completly panicked, a thousand questions and answers were racing in my mind, but the most obvious answer was too scary to consider long enough at that moment.  


"Calm down! We just found you laying on the ground and gave you a new body." Said Gillgirl, apearing in my field of vision.  


"How do you know my name?" Asked Seaslug.  


"GILLGIRL!" I shouted, yet again.  


That's the moment I realised my voice had this weird metallic quality to it. Like... like a robot again. How could this be? I didn't know what they meant about finding me on the ground. I couldn't understand . The terrible truth, the impossible truth was becoming more plausible to me and I realised that somehow, for some reason... I... was a Medabot!  


"No...this...this can't be... you don't exist! I'm dreaming... I have to! It's impossible!" I cried, steping backward and hitting someone.  


I looked up to find Squidguts looking at me quizzically.  


"Calm down now. I'm your new Medafighter, Squidguts!" He said.  


"I'm... no I'm dreaming!" I repeated, trying to pinch myself, but only finding metal arms and impossible to pinch.  


At the moment I didn't even dare to look at myself, too afraid to find a metalic body of some kind. I would eventually have to face it, but that was not the time. I was surrounded by people that shouldn't exist! Mad, crazy criminals at that. 

"Your Medabot's bonker Squidguts." Declared Shrimplips, appearing as well, followed by two... what was their name... oh yeah, Noctobats.  


"Maybe he's malfunctionning." Proposed the first one.  


"Maybe his Medal is too dirty and it's causing him to go crazy." Proposed the other one.  


"Let's take him offline and we'll check it out." Said Seaslug.  


I was scared now... if I truly was a Medabot... wich was impossible... I couldn't stay with those maniac! Who knows what they could have done to me! I looked around the room in panic, seeing a doorway.   


"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, dashing for the door.  


Running felt so odd... I could hear my metallic footstep echoing through the darken and abandonned hallway of whatever the building I was in was. I could hear the disctinctive sound of servos activating in my arms and legs, what an odd sound it was when heard from the inside. All I knew is that I had to get away. Far away. I realised I was running faster than I ever did... I realised I wasn't even breathing or panting. I was making sound that might seam like panting, but it didn't felt like it. Later I would learn that Medabots need to take in air to cool down, or water, if they are waterproof, can suffice, it is in a way somesort of breathing, but the feeling was much diferent. It was like a bag filling inside of you, but your body not moving around it. I could hear they're scream behind me, I even heard an explosion or two. I was running for my life, I reached stairs and almost felt while running down. The stairs felt so big now that I had lost most of my height. I tripped and rolled down the last flight, but it wasn't really painful. I'm not even sure if I can call it pain anymore, more like signals that make you cringe like pain, beside I was too confused, panicked and scared to feel pain. I don't know if Medabots got something like adrenaline, but if they do I was on it at that time. I got up quickly and kept running toward the exit.  


"THE MEDAL'S NOT EJECTING!" I heard Squidgut scream behind me.  


I held up my arms in front of me as I ran through the glass door, not taking time to open it. I found myself in some sort of forgotten part of some town, old buildings in row next to an old road and a forest. Somehow this felt familiar... the Gimme Ghost Episode flashed through my head. I looked around and found the city in the distance... yes the city. Maybe there I could find help or something... as reality started to sink in, as impossible as it sound, I tought of finding the heroes of my favorite show. If there was one man who knew a lot about Medabot it was Dr. Aki. I had no idea what he could do to help me, but it was the only thing I had to cling on. I was lost in a place that wasn't suppose to exist, turn into a robot that wasn't suppose to exist, and alone...  


------------  


The Medabot Corporation Building is an important landmark in the city, it's the not only the highest one around, but it were most of the Medabots in the world are made, off course the Corporation isn't the only Medabot producing company, they can't suffice for the vast demand, but still, this building is considered THE birthplace of Medabots. It is were the world famous Dr. Aki works. The security is reputed to be tight, but if the Rubberobo Gang could put a spy on the inside, it might be wise to doubt of it's effectiveness, but now is not the time to worry about that.   


Near the entrace to the building a young woman with brown hair is aproaching. She's wearing a pink jumpsuit, better suited for a repair shop than a walk on the town, it is adorned by a red spot on the left side of the chest, and the woman is carrying a bag. As she nears the entrace she stop to take a look at the massive metallic form still blocking the street. It's parts of the giant Medabot Giganko. Workers are still on the task of dismentaling it, supervised by the Select Corp. Nearby there is also what seams to be wood laying around, pushed aside by lazy workers. The girl remember hearing about the fall of the water tower in a Robattle that saved the prototype model Belzelga from the hands of the Rubberobos. As fate would have it, the sun came out from behind a cloud and reflected briefly on a metallic object near the foot of the famous building. The young woman bent down to look closer... it was a Medal. A Queen Medal, and strangely enough the stone at it's center was red rather than the usual green. The woman picked it up.  


"_Hmm... maybe Grandpa lost that Medal._" She tought before rushing to the entrace.  


The guard looked at her and asked her what her buisness in the building was.  


The young woman pulled a special pass from her pocket and showed it to the guard.  


"My name is Nae Aki, I'm here to see my grandfather, Doctor Aki." She stated, before the guard let her pass.  


"I'll warn your grand father your here m'am!" He called, picking up a phone.  


-----------  


"Honey! I'M HOME!" Called a tall strongly built man, entering in a tengu shaped house (courtesy of the Rubberobo ).  


The man hanged up his yellow construction worker helmet on a hook on the wall and took off his work boot. He walked into the living room where a girl and a CAT -type Medabot were watching TV, or rather channel surfing.  


"Hey Sam! Peppercat!" Said the man.  


"Hi dad! How was your day?" Asked Samantha, turning around to look at her father.  


"Hello master." Added Peppercat politely. 

"Not bad..." Answered the man walking closer to the couch "We started the new project today, it should keep us busy for a while... Hey! guess what I found wh en we started digging?" 

"What?" Inquired the leader of the Screw, curious.  


Sam's dad pulled out a familiar object from his pocket. A Medal. It was a Ladybug Medal with a red stone at it's center. The man hand the object to his daughter.  


"I know you've been saving money to get a new Medabot, this should make it easier for you to get one." He said with a smile.  


"WOW! Thanks dad!" Cheered Sam, jumping off the couch to give her father a hug.  


"The dinner's almost ready you two, better go wash your hands!" Called Samantha's mother from the kitchen.  


"Coming dear!" Replied her father.  


The girl turned to her Medabot and handed her the Medal "Go check what type of Medabots suits a Ladybug Medal, try to find a feline preferably!" She ordered.  


"Aye boss!" Answered Peppercat, saluting her Medafighter in a military fashion before scurying to the girl's room.  


---------  


Chibori Tenryo, mother of the Third Medafighter in Japan, the famous Ikki who saved the town from Giganko, was picking some flowers in her courtyard. She had assambled a small bouquet of white flowers.  


"This should cheer up the dining room." She said with a smile "I just wish I had more time to take care of my flowers." She added sadly.  


She shrugged and head back inside. That's when Salty, the family dog, came running into the courtyard from one of it's roaming. The dog let something fall to the ground from it's mouth as it started to bark.  


"What is it Salty?" Asked Chidori."Oh you found something and you want to give it to me?"  


The dog gave a bark that Chidori understood as a yes. She bent down to pick up the shiny object in the grass at the dog's feet. She picked it up and studied it closely. It was a Medal, with a nice shiny red stone in the center. It had a bear drawn on it.  


"Oh... how cute, a teddy bear Medal!" Commented the woman, smiling, before she looked at her courtyard and all the small bushes and flowers "Maybe... maybe I could get myself an assistant. Metabee is already a great help inside, but I need someone with a bit more muscle for outside. Allright! I'll go see that nice boy Henry!" She finally declared, pocketing the Medal.  


Fate and destiny work in a mysterious way. Now four Medals have been found, and one found itself lost. What kind of adventures awaits in the future? Only time will tell... 

**To Be continued...**

NA: Nae(pronounced 'Nah-hey' ) is an actual character from the first Medarot manga (the one about Henry/Hikaru, the manga about Ikki is Medarot 2 ), I based her present look on what she looks like in the Medabots TCG published by Upperdeck. She's about Henry's age if anybody was wondering. 


	3. Chapter 2: Body of Metal

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand(Who belong to Kodansha, Natsume, Hasbro, Nelvana and a bunch of other people I'm not sure I know),I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


AN: To Jack: Sorry but there is no joining, I already got all my characters. Sorry if I misled you in anyway. 

**Blood Medal**  
**Chapter 2: Body of Metal**

  


One of the things I learned about Medabots is that they have an instinctive knowledge of what time of the day it is, some sort of inner clock. I discovered it when I realised I knew that it was late afternoon when I reached town. I entered town in a calm neighborhood, the kind you see in Anime with nice house surrounded by white walls. In the distance I could clearly see a school with a clock tower indicating it was indeed around 4 PM, exactly what I tought. Up ahead I could see a small park, as I got closer I could hear and see a fountain. It was a nice park with a bunch of trees, bench, a monkey cage, a slide and some swings. Nobody was around and I decided it would be as good as any to stop, thus I sat down (or rather up considering I had to leap up due to my short stature) on one of the benches. I could feel heat in my legs, I had run so fast for so long my articulations were overheating, and I was still 'panting', altough I held no control over it. At least I wasn't sweating.  


I felt so confused. How could this be? I was a Medabot? Could it be just a dream or was it the impossible truth? I looked at myself, if I believed my eyes, or optic or whatever, it WAS true. My body was now metallic and robotic. I guess I better describe myself now. Beside my blocky yellow and blue forearm, my arms are small and look so frail like a lot of Medabots and are yellow. My purplish blue shoulder pads are mostly square but one of the corner is dulled and I got a golden canon sticking out sideway. For a moment I wondered if those were decorations or had actual firepower. My chest is mostly that weird purplish blue that seams to be my main color, but there is two vertical yellow rectangle in the middle. My chest has such a weird angle that sometimes I wonder if the original intent was to make my type female but it was changed half-way in the design process. My... lower body, for lack of better word, is all purple exept for a yellow plate of armor screwed to the front with two visible screws one above the other. My upper legs are large and yellow, just like my ball like knees. My lower legs,who also partially cover my feet (like Metabee if you wish) are the same purple blue and my feet themself are yellow. My feet have this strange vent coming out of the top. When I first saw them I had NO idea what they were for. I also have a cylindrical yellow device stuck on the outer side of each of my feet, even now I'm not sure what those things are for.   


Back then the only thing I couldn't see, for obvious reason, was my head. But luckily I had a water fountain nearby, and with luck it would be calm enough for me to see myself in it. So I leaped down my bench and slowly walked over the fountain. If I still had a biological heart I can tell you it would have been beating loudly. I was very nervous of what I would see, but I had to be sure I truly was a Medabot from head to toe. Off course the idea that I could only have the body of a Medabot was ludicrous, but at that time I wasn't thinking straight, I was still under shock. So I reached the fountain and the spot I was looking down was just calm enough. My image appeared in the natural mirror. It was slightly deformed but I could see a big purplish blue head. I first noticed I didn't have eyes but a visor! A loose 'T' shape, but the 'foot' of the 'T' is very short and ends in the middle of my yellow face plate. Above my visor is a large half circle yellow formation, some sort of armoring with a screw visible in the middle. There is also some kind of slot tracing under the armor plating, aligned perfectly with the screw and going up a few inches. As if that yellow plate could be move up, but I decided not to try just yet. On each side of my head I have what might look like ears, dark blue formation from wich shoots upward two pointy golden metalic piece, a bit like mock canon. What was a real surpise was the discovery of what I first tought to be wings coming from my back. Those things look like bird wings when spread high above themself with two blocky 'feather' sticking at the top, they are mostly dark blue exept for a large yellow trim on their 'underside', or the outer side if you wish.  


I reached up to touch those device, I tried to move them but they were stuck upward, it wasn't very comfortable to try to pull them. I decided to satisfy my curiosity and try to move that yellow plate on my head. I slowly reached up, I took a second to look at my hand when it passed in front of my eyes... or optic. I need to ask someone wich it is. I finally reached it and pushed up, it slowly went up then locked into place a top my head. That's when it happened, I suddenly became aware of everything around me, even behind me! It was as if I was seeing it all, but in black and white, no color. I stopped for a moment to feel it. I had a radar, that was amazing and also a bit confusing since I could still see in front of me. I suddenly detected kids coming in my range, they were playing with a ball, passing it as they ran through the park, they seam very young, since they were about my height. One of them missed and the ball rolled toward me. I reached to shut down my radar, sliding down the armor plate just as the ball hit the back of my foot. I turned around and grabbed it . A boy came to me and I handed him the ball.  


"Thank you Mister Medabot! What's your name?" Asked the boy.  


"My name?You want my name... It's... it's... it's Cruise-Gunner." I managed to say.  


"It's a nice name. Bye bye!" He said, running off to his friend.  


I suddenly realised I couldn't remember my name! I had instinctively blurt out the name Squidguts had given me. I THINK it was Squidgut who gave that name to me. Sure it wasn't half-bad but it was kinda weird, even if the kid liked it. I didn't understand, I tried to remember my name but I couldn't. Every time I recalled the time I was human, even my MOTHER seamed to call me Cruise-Gunner! Why would parents name their HUMAN kid 'Cruise-Gunner' ? It was just as confusing as the radar. I decided to try to find a new name, but until then I would use Cruise-Gunner. I sweared I wouldn't end up like the Doctor in _Voyager_, spending seven season trying to find a name but having something bad happen everything I choose one and then ending up with a name like 'Joe'.   


For now I couldn't just stand around wondering what my true name was, I had to find someone from the show, I had to contact Doctor Aki, even if there was almost no chance he had a cure for this. I tought for a moment about what to do and decided I should find the 24 Hour Hop-mart. I recalled my school years, and teacher only leave school at around five. I considered the distance betweem me and the school I saw in the distance and decided to head there: with luck I could ask someone where was the 24 Hour Hop-Mart, and maybe someone knew exactly WHAT type of Medabot I was. Thus I walked toward the School clock tower I could see in the distance, hoping I wasn't wrong and that it was really a school. Off course if this was really Japan, I was right. For a moment I realised I just talked with a Japanese boy and understood everything, in fact the Rubberobos were japanese as well... so now I could speak and understand Japanese, what a strange thing, I wondered if I could speak and understand English and French like I used to when I was human. For now I headed off toward the school.  


------------  


"So how much efficiency did you gained since last time I was here?" Asked the young woman, her nose stuck to the glass separating her from the tin-pet assambly line.  


"75% according to the latest study." Answered Dr. Aki with a wide smile.  


"Wow... impressive Grand-pa. You're factory is as impressive as ever!" Complimented Nae, getting off the window.  


"Thank you." Replied the doctor as the two started walking again.  


"So how long will you be in Japan?" Inquired the older man.  


The girl seam to think for a second "I'd say about two month." She answered "It's the time I got before Engineering School resume... I'll probably go back home after the Championship."   


The Doctor nodded and pulled out a key card as the pair reached a locked door "I see... Have you seen Henry since you got here?"   


The girl shook her head "No I didn't have time yet. I heard some impressive news about the Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X tough, Henry seam to be just as talented as always, especially as a Medafighter."   


The door opened to a darkened room were many liquid filled glass tube were glowing slightly. Each tube was containing a Medal.  


"Henry's been of great help, thanks to him we already saved a lot of Rare Medals. We got twice as many as last time you visited." Explained Dr. Aki, showing his grandaughter the room.  


"Impressive..." Said Nae before she gasped, remembering something "...By the way, I found this outside, is it one of yours?"   


Nae pulled the Medal she had found out of her pocket and showed it to her Grandfather. The red stone was reflecting the light from the glass tube. The doctor took it in his hand to observe it more closely.  


"No...it's the first time I see a Red Stone Medal... and I know for sure that nobody else in the world knows how to make Medals. How intriguing, even the oldest Rare Medals have an aquamarine stone." He commented.  


"Then maybe we should try it out in a Medabot then! I was thinking of getting one of my own, I mean it's only natural since I am your grand-daughter." Proposed Nae.  


"Allright, we'll go to storage and you can choose the model you like... I'll show you our new line!"   


"I'd like something very Japanese like. I don't see much of those at home in America." Commented the girl with a grin.  


-----------  


Samantha had just finished eating dinner and went to her room. Peppercat was sitting at the girl's desk, browsing the web. The Medabot turned her head when she heard the door open.  


"I found something boss!" She declared happily.  


"What you got?" Asked the Medafighter, walking toward the computer screen.  


"They say here that Ladybug Medal are good for shooting, but for fast and manoeuvrable shooters, not the tank kind. I checked the compatible models and I found this new model!" Explained Peppercat, bringing a window to the foreground.  


Sam's eyes went wide "WOW! This is perfect! It's cool, looks a bit like you and will be perfect for the team!"   


"And you just saved enough money to afford it. I also know Mister Henry's store just got it lately." Added the CAT -type.  


"Allright! Tomorow after school we're getting a BPT!" Cheered Samantha, raising her fist to the air. 

Peppercat then mimicked her Medafighter"YEAH!" She called.  


--------------  


I finally reached the school, and just in time too because I saw a few adults exchange a few words before parting ways with good byes and whatnot. The school was the kind you seam to always see in Anime, with the large flat roof student can visit, the clock tower, the white walls surrounding it, the dusty courtyard, everything. I closed my eyes for a second to get ready. Sure I was a 1 meter tall robot now, but Medabots were common in this world, so there wouldn't be anything weird about me asking for direction. One of the teacher, a man in a grey suit, was walking in my direction. I tried to relax and act as casual as possible as I walked slowly so I could meet him, trying to look like everything was fine... while it really wasn't.  


"Hm... excuse me... sir. " I said, stopping and doing a quick bow "I am new in town and I am looking for the 24 Hours Hop-Mart. Do you know by any chance the direction from here?" I asked as politely and as calmly as I could, trying to sound like one of the normal Medabots, as not to arouse suspicion.  


"Hm... the Hop-Mart... Oh yes, take the second to your left from here, then the first right, at that point you'll reach the river, take the bridge you see on your left and you just keep going straight and you should see the store." Explained the man, without much enthusiasm.  


"Thank you very much sir... I'm sorry I bothered you. Good bye." I finished, before bowing again and walking past the teacher.  


"Wait... tell me, who's your Medafighter?" He inquired.  


I stopped dead in my track. I didn't need a split second to consider what to answer because the answer came to me naturally and I was sure of it.  


"I don't have a Medafighter." I said, before dashing off in the direction of the 24 Hour Hop-Mart, leaving behind a surprised and intrigued teacher.  


The direction the man had gave me were perfect and easy to follow. Soon I had reached the river. Once again I felt like I truly was in an anime, wich is legitimate considering where I was and am. The river was just like on the show and many others, with steep grassy side and small bridges. It was a calm little stream, but I guessed it could rise pretty high in times of high rain. For some reason the water seam to invite me, it was particularly tempting since the Sun was shining and I had been running for the past minutes, overheating my legs servos.   


"_I'm already starting to get used to thinking of myself as a Medabot... I wonder if it's a good sign or a bad one?_" I tought. 

Swimming would have to wait, not only I didn't know if it was safe for me, being a mechanical and electronic...device and all, and I had to find Henry if I was to have any chance of ever regaining my human form. I decided I need to take another rest, my head was spinning once again from all of this. I ploped down on the ground.  


I wasn't sure WHAT I would tell Henry, Doctor Aki and others... I couldn't see myself just burst in the Hop-Mart claiming I was a human and I needed help. For all I know the Doctor wouldn't be able or want to help me, and they could also just not believe me and dismiss it as malfunction... wich could mean trouble. This was all going too fast... it seams like it was hours ago I was in class, waiting for the day to end... and now I'm a Medabot, lost and stranded in a city I barely know. It was scary and thrilling at the same time, the new feelings, the radar, the fact I wasn't sweating. I took a moment to observe my canons. I had weapons built into my body now, and there might come a day I would have to use them and the idea was making me nervous. Not only didn't I know how to use those blaster: I had no training or knowledge of battle, at least nothing serious, that I could use. How ironic for a guy who never did any fighting to end up with weapons built into his own arms. I made the conscious descicion to avoid getting into trouble, not that I would challenge anyone to a Robattle...  


Robattle... for some reason the word started to appeal to me at that point. It felt like such a mystical event, a goal, something I wish to do and victory seamed so noble at the time. It seamed like fun! As odd as it sounds my 'Medabot instinct' was telling me I should be fighting...but I fought against the electronic impulses of this new body that was clouding my toughts and judgement. As noble as a Robattle could be, I was in no shape to battle and did not had the skill to do it...  


At least I tought so, but I was reminded many time that day that Destiny is a temperemental Lady...  


--------------  


"Hello Henry!"Chimed Chidori as she entered the calm convinience store.  


"Hi Mrs. Tenryo! We don't see you around here often." Replied the young man happily "If your looking for Ikki, I think he's at the park, in a sparing session with Rintaro."   


"I'm not here for Ikki, I came here to see you." Replied the woman, walking over to the counter.  


"Oh? What can I do for you?" Asked Henry.  


"Well Salty found this adorable Medal..." She started, pulling the said Medal out of her purse "And I tought I could use some help around the house so I was wondering if you had any idea wich Medabot I should be getting?"  


Henry raised a brow in surprise "You want a Medabot? Allright... let me see that Medal. "He gently took the Medal and looked at it closely. "A Bear Medal... with a Red Stone. That's an unusual color, do you know where your dog found it?"  


"Nope... but don't you think that red is pretty? "   


Henry sweatdropped "Hm...yeah... it is I guess... So what kind of help do you want? I tought Metabee was already helping with you with the chores?"  


"Oh yes, and he's doing a good job, but I need someone strong to help me in the yard you see." Explained the woman.  


"I see...I think I got JUST the model for you! It's all new and came in today! I'm sure it'll fit perfectly." Said the young man, rumaging underneath his counter before pulling out a box with Medaparts in it, most of them green.  


Henry pulled out his best salesman smile "The GDN, the Gardener -type! It has strength and precision, a water sprinkling system and a multi-purpose gardening tool that doubles as a weapon in battle! The Medawatch is included and just this week we got a sale on Tin-pet, 50% when buying the Medaparts! So what do you say?" 

"Hoh look at that little straw hat, and the flower on the shoulder. That is so adorable! I'll take it!" Replied Chidori with a smile.  


"Allright then! Want me to assemble it for you here?"Proposed the clerk.  


Chidori smiled "Why not? I'm not sure I'd know how. You've been of great help Henry, thank you." 

"At your service m'am!"  


----------  


I was sitting by the river thinking of what I was gonna tell Henry. A bad habit of mine: prepare a speech before something important but not being able to deliver it at the moment and end up regretting it. No point in telling you I have, or had, lots of regrets in my old life. Even tough the Sun was on it's descent it still felt warm, I'm not sure how I could tell but it was hot outside that day. The Sun was stil shining and the river still looked inviting. Some Medabots are aquatic and/or waterproof but I didn't even know what type I was and it's was near impossible for me to guess. All I knew is that I had guns and a radar, not much to guess from don't you think?  


Anyway, I wasn't sure what to tell Henry... I doubted he would even believe my wild tale of being human, my only ace was my knowledge of the serie. I hoped if I told him I knew of his secret identities maybe he would believe I'm from an alternate universe, but the problem was to break the news to him. Gosh I always hated breaking the ice, not matter what the reason.  


I shook my head violently. No! I would not fall in the same stupid pattern I was in when I was human. I made a lot of mistakes due to fear, and if I miss the chance to returning home and regain my humanity because of fear of the unknown it would be just plain stupid. I was a Medabot now, a cool looking one at that! I had no reason to be afraid of rejection or anything, Henry's an Anime good guy, he wouldn't do anything bad to me. I stood up and clentched my fist. I was firmly resolved NOT to be like myself, not while I was here, no matter how long that may be. For the first time since God knows when, the little voice of doubt in my head was gone... it was like I had left it behind in my weak human bodies, it was as if I was aware of my power!  


Sadly my passionate resolutions were interupted in a most violent way. I was hit on the side by a projectile that exploded on impact. I was send flying down the grassy slope, landing next to the river. My left side hurt like hell, I was feeling the metal of my outer armor bending inwardly! It was an horrible feeling, but as painful as it was I found it much easier to block it out than if it had been human pain. I looked up to where the missile had come from and found two Noctobats flying nearby! They were the ones that were with the four Rubberobos! I was in pain but I managed to get back to my feet, my left side of my chest piece had a large burnt mark and a dent, there was, thank the gods, no visible hole. Either I had good armor or the Noctobats prefer fast shooting to powerful missiles. I would late learn it was the latter.  


"We finally found you Cruise-Gunner!" Said the first one.  


"You're coming with us, wether you want it or not! So if you don't want to be hurt don't fight back!" Growled the second.  


"Why...ah... why did it take you this long to follow me?" I asked, holding my side but realising it was not helping in any way, since I wasn't bleeding.  


"Well we had to finish the clean up. We might be evil but we never leave a job undone." Answered the first one.  


"Riiiight..." I replied.  


I'm pretty that I reacted to that stupid remark with a classic anime sweat drop, but now is not the time to mention sweatdrops... we'll leave that to later. For the time being I was faced by two Noctobats and I had no real idea on how to fight them off, but I knew one thing: I did NOT want to go back to the Rubberobos. Not only I didn't wish to be sucked into their harebrained scheme, but they probably don't treat their Medabots well, and that wasn't a very good prospect. I was scared by my defenselessness, but I just couldn't act as a coward, I promised myself I would be courageous!  


"N...NO! I won't go back with them! Why are you... why are you with them anyway?They're evil!"I asked the two Noctobats.  


"Maybe... we're evil too! PSYCHO MISSILE!" Shouted the second, blasting a volley of missiles at me!  


I shrieked and started running. Everystep was making me cringe in pain from my side but I tought I would be safe near the bridge up ahead! I ran beside the river as fast as I could, the missiles close behind me. I heard the first one fire a volley as well! Suddenly the ground exploded at my feet and I was projected straight in the river! I pierced the water head first. The river was cold but calm and for a moment I was completly lost until a missile entered the water, stopping near me before floating up to the surface. I audibly gasped when I realised I was sinking and that my air pump was pumping in water! My humans instincts kicked in as I started to panic, attempting to swim as I got closer and closer to the bottom.  


"I'M GONNA DROWN!HELP!" I called as I hit the bottom...  


Reality also hit me when I realised I had said that in a perfectly audible voice. It reminded me I wasn't an air breathing human but a Medabot, and that as so I couldn't drown! At least when not damaged. I looked at myself, I didn't seam to have trouble moving, except I was slower off course, but this felt great. I could even put aside the pain in my side. I looked up and saw the two shapes of the Noctobat flying in circle above my position. This was not good, I was stuck underwater. I started to slowly walk on the bottom the river, following the small current of about 3 knot... how I knew the current's speed was beyond me but did not matter to me at that point. I walked toward the side and started to climb up, as the side were quite steep. I started kicking, hoping to swim slightly. It was working because I was aproaching the surface, I was lighter than I expected. I broke the surface but I musn't have been very silent because the Noctobat quickly noticed where I was! I scrambled out of the water before another missle exploded in the water near me. I resumed my running, still wincing as each step reminded me of the pain of being hit in the chest by a friggin missile!   


"You're not gonna outrun us that way Gunship!" Called one of the Noctobat, not that I cared wich one it was.  


They were right, not only was I slowed down by my previous damage, but I also felt slight pain in my feet, probably due to the explosion that threw me in the water. Also the Noctobats were flying, I was running on the ground. I was suddenly hit by another missile, this time on my right leg. It was horribly painful and I lost all feeling in my feet as I was thrown on the ground. A nearby explosion sent me rolling and one final missile hit very close to my left arm on the ground. I managed to stip up, my leg was bent in an unnatural way that would have made me sick if I still had a stomach. It was burnt on it's flat side and my knee armoring was blackened and thorn slightly, but luckily I barely felt it, from the knee down my entire Medapart had blackened, meaning it had ceased functionning. My arm was in no better shape, I had a gash on my forearm and my entire arm hurt like heck. I could see the circuitry of my forearm and there even was some short circuits occuring. This was really bad, I was too damaged to move and in horrible pain from my arm and side, luckily I didn't had to deal with my leg. I felt a sting in my left arm as some wires crossed and my canon suddenly came to live, sending a blast to the ground, taking m by surprise. I didn't control the recoil from the shooting of the small blast and my arm flew up in the air and then felt down, going limb as I lost all feeling of it.  


"You're not much of a fight for a Gunship -type... now come with us before we have to eject your medal in a very painful way." Chuckled one of the Noctobat.  


Gunship? So that was my type? I had no time to difest that information because the idea of being...ejected out of my body froze me in horror. I realised that mean I probably was...trapped in a Medal somehow and that is how the Robos found me, laying on the ground. That time I felt I had lost was the time I had spent offline! Thinking back to that darkness, to that void that I don't remember experiencing for more than a few seconds still terrified me! I would not let them send me to darkness... my Medal was not gonna eject!  


"No...no... I won't...I won't go..." I started to say, determination building inside of me.  


I had never felt so determined about something in all my life! I was fighting for my freedom here, and for the first time of my life I felt true passion for something! I was NOT gonna let them BEAT ME! I raised my right arm and took aim, I clenched my fist but nothing happen, I couldn't fire my blaster.  


"Hahahaha! That defective mess can't even fire!" Mocked the other Noctobat.  


The situation was getting desperate but I was not going to be a coward again, I would fight, fight... FIGHT! 

"I WON'T LET YOU!" I screamed, with surprising strength.  


The rage, the passion that was building inside of me... I suddenly felt it. It was like energy bursting deep inside of me and suddenly spreading to my body, like the short circuits I had felt earlier but it felt nice, not painful. It was all over me and I suddenly realised the Noctobats were flying back in fear... something was going on... I felt my arm again, I could move it and the pain was gone. I looked at my arm and saw the gash was still there tough. I realised with shock that my arm as glowing... I was glowing all over for that matter! That incredible energy I felt inside of me... I knew what it was! Not only because of the show, but I knew it in my heart...in my medal. I willed my leg to move and I managed to stand up, my glow was increasing and I even made the sun look pale in comparision. I was now glowing in a bright blueish light even I could see. The energy coursing throughout me was incredible, it was a rush imposible to describe, a feeling beyond words! I raised my fists to the sky, knowing exactly what to do.  


"MEDAFORCE!!!!"I shouted as powerfully as I could, bringing down my fist in front of me, aiming at the two Noctobats.  


Somehow I willed all this burning energy to leave me, firing in a powerful beam at incredible speed toward my enemy. The escaping beam left me incredibly drained but I saw the blast hit the two flying robot, creating an explosion and sending them flying away incredibly far. I almost expected to see a cloud of smoke apear at the horizon or a little 'ping' star ,like Team Rocket, in the sky! I felt down on my knees, suddenly out of any energy or will. I felt sleepy, incredibly sleepy... I wasn't afraid of the darkness that was coming, it was my choice and I knew my Medal was not ejecting. I wasn't ceasing to function, I was falling asleep. The Medaforce had drained me of all my energy, that added to my damage, I just couldn't fight Morpheus's embrace anymore. I felt face first on the ground. The last thing I remember is the sound of fabric in the wind and two white feet landing in front of my face. Two feet I recognized very well.  


"Ro...ku...sho..."I managed to say before everything went black and peaceful.  


**To Be Continued...**  



	4. Chapter 3: Awekenings

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand(Who belong to Kodansha, Natsume, Hasbro, Nelvana and a bunch of other people I'm not sure I know),I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


Note: Wow... talk about pressure. It seams you all really this story so I'll do my best not to dissapoint you. Don't be surprise if I take my time to write it, altough when I get the right kind of inspiration I write one chapter in one day, the problem is I rewrite parts often. Especially the Cruise-Gunner part, to make them feel right. Also I reuploaded the 31th chapter of Third Challenge to add a part to Adam's explaination. I can't believe I forgot that part --. 

**Blood Medal**  
**Chapter 3: Awekenings**

  


Nae looked with a smile at the Female Medabot she had quickly assambled in her Grand-father's office. It was a MIK-31320, a Miko type, the traditionnal priestess of Japanese temples. The Medabot had yellow feet that looked like she was wearing traditionnal sandals. Her legs were white, but they were mostly hidden by her long reddish brown metallic skirt with a little black line near the bottom. Her body looked like she was wearing a beige kimono top, her shoulders were shaped like domes with the same black line near the bottom. From the bottom of the domes came her small brown upper arms and her forearms were rectangle shaped with square ends, the end where her brown hand came from were larger. The forearms had the same black line near the bottom, and her right arm had a short canon coming out on top of her hand. Her face was beige and she had large red eyes, while the rest of her head was all dark brown like short hair. On her forehead she had a strange decoration, it was like a small beige dome with three black mark in a fan pattern as the fron with three hexagonal shape coming down toward her eyes, the one in the middle overlapping the other two, and three feather like pronge coming out the back, all that in the same orangey beige as the Medabot's upper body.  


"It looks great grandpa... but I tought it was a close combat fighter, why does it has a canon?" Inquired Nae, turning to Dr. Aki who was looking at the Medal with a magnifying glass.  


"It's not really a canon, it's her Sealing Spell Weapon, it's a very short range weapon that create a paralyzing force field around the opponent. She's swift on her feet and well armored but she's better at support role than real fighting, altough if you like her it's all that matters. " Replied the Doc, handing out the Medal to his Grand-daughter.  


"Well I'm not planning of doing much Robattles... Allright...now a name... " Started the young woman, going over her Medabot's back and opening the Medal hatch "I'll call you... Oracle!" She declared, putting the Medal in place.  


Then the red eyes of the Female Medabot came to life.  


"Wha...what is..." Started Oracle, looking around the room before she spotted Dr. Aki. "WAAAAAAH!!! DOCTOR AKI?!?" She shouted, pointing at him.  


She stopped, lifted her other arm and looked at both her hands, a schocked expression on her face.   


"Wha...what...WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!?" She asked, sounding totally panicked.  


"What's wrong?" Inquired a worried Nae, crouching in front of the Medabot.  


"I... I don't understand...what happened to me... why is my body metal? You're not suppose to exist!" Oracle replied, pointing at the Doctor again.  


The Doctor was taken by surprise "What? Me?!?"   


"I'm... I'M A MEDABOT?!? It can't be!" Gasped the Medabot.  


Nae put her hands gently on Oracle's shoulder"Calm down... what do you mean it can't be?"   


"I'm... I'm not a Medabot... I'm... I'm human!" Declared Oracle.  


"You're WHAT?!?" Replied the Doc and Nae at the same time, the girl falling back on her butt.  


"It's true! I'm not a Medabot, Medabots aren't even suppose to exist! I don't understand what's going on!" Added the Medabot, sounding totally confused and sincere.  


"Allright... why don't you calm down and explain to us what you mean by not existing?" Proposed Nae, putting her hand on her new Medabot's shoulder again.  


Oracle nodded slowly "O...okay."   


The Miko -type looked down at her hands, and the rest of her body, still not sure if she could believe her eyes. She moved her hands slowly, as if to be sure they were her's and tried to pinched her large forearm, not suceeding in pinching metal.  


"I'm... I'm not dreaming..." She said softly.  


Doctor Aki decided to sit down on a chair while Nae sat beside her Medabot "Why don't you tell us what happened."   


the Doctor wasn't sure what to think of this affirmation. After all, Dr. Meta-Evil had managed to trap some of his Memory into a Medal, it wouldn't be impossible to make a Medabot believe he or she was human... but why? And what was that whole thing about him not existing?  


"I'm not sure exactly... I was back from school and I was in the living room watching TV... that's when Medabots came on." Oracle took a pause to consider how to explain it all "Where I come from, Medabot is just a TV show... an animated show for that matter! Even there it's based on video games and it's set in the future of where I come from! "  


"You want me to believe our lives are just cartoons?" Asked the Doc.  


"I don't know! I'm just telling you what I remember!" Protested Oracle, still visibly shaken. "The show started when Ikki found Metabee's medal! Then it followed his adventures and the last episode I saw, "The Mother of All Robattles" is when Ikki and Metabee have to face Giganko..." She continued, hoping she hadn't somehow landed in another spot of the serie and was now telling the future.  


"Giganko... that happened only a week ago... Allright we'll return to that animated show matter laters... then what happened?" Asked Doctor Aki.  


the female Medabot nodded before continuing her story"It was a rerun, the episode where Ikki goes to save his mother from the Rubberobos. As I recall Metabee had just beaten Gokudo and Gobanko with the Medaforce and there was a Medal that appeared on the screen, landing on the ground. The screen froze and turned white... soon it was so bright it was blinding me and then... I felt falling... I'm not sure I remember correctly, it all hapened so fast but I felt like I was falling, and I was in some sort of...tunnel of light and then I reached this other tunnel of light, but of blue light and it was in another direction... Wait! I just remembered... I saw three other people in there! There must be more like me! "   


"Don't worry...we'll look into it later...then what happened?" Asked Nae, still feeling concerned for the shaken Medabot.  


"Then... nothing... everything went black... and I woke up here... in this body! It feels like it was only an instant ago but I can't help but feel like I lost a lot of time... I don't remember anything in betweem." She finished, looking down at her metallic body once again.  


"Well... Medabots don't remember when they are deactivated, but it's not uncommon for one to know he or she had been offline for a long time." Commented the Doc.  


Oracle looked to the Doc then at Nae "Do...do you believe me?"   


"Well...as far as being human goes." Added the older man.  


"I believe you." Assured Nae. "So... what's your name?"   


The Medabot seams tortured for a second"It's...I...I don't remember! All I can think up is 'Oracle' ! I DON'T REMEMBER MY NAME!" 

"Oracle? That's the name I gave you! I was supposed to be your Medafighter." Realised Nae.  


The MIK grabbed her head with both hand"I don't understand! Why did it happened to me? How did it happen? I'm so confused!"   


"Calm down, we'll do everything we can to help you." Said the young woman, hugging her Medabot in a motherly fashion.  


"Tha...thank you... I never saw you on the show... what's your name?" Inquired Oracle.  


"My name is Nae, I'm Dr. Aki's grand-daughter. "  


Oracle looked at the doc with surprise in her eyes, as Nae let go of her."YOU have a grand-daughter? I never saw you on the show."   


"Nae lives in America... Why don't you tell us more about this... Medabot anime you've supposedly watched?" Added the Doc.  


"Well... I know how Ikki got Metabee's Medal! He found it in the river after the Phantom Renegade drop it there. Talking of the Phantom, I know who he really is, and what he does with all the Rare Medal he steal. I know you know it too, Doctor." If Oracle could have grinned at that moment she would have, apreciating the good Doctor's shocked expression.  


"Looks like the cat's out of the bag Grandpa." Chuckled Nae. 

"You know too?"   


Nae nodded.  


"I know that Ikki's dad is a captain in the Select Corps!" Added Oracle. "And most of the fans already knew the secrets of the Rare Medal and that Dr. Meta-Evil was the leader of the Rubberobo Gang before it was officially revealed. Medabot's relatively popular where I come from, there's even fanfictions, good ones too."   


The Doctor was rubbing his chin "Well... it might sound far fetched but it is a possiblity you come from an alternate universe... how you became... a Medal, I have no idea at this point. Don't worry Oracle, Nae and I will do what we can to help you, and if we can't, I can assure you that my Grand-daughter is the best Medafighter you could have hoped for and she'll take great care of you."  


"Thank you... that's so nice of you...but what about the other three? We have to find them!" Added Oracle.  


"Hmm...that...might be a problem." Commented the man, looking out his window at the vast city spreading before the Medacorp Building "They could be anywhere... In the meantime...what else do you know about us?"  


-----------  


"Here you go Mrs. Tenryo! Assembled and ready to go!" Declared Henry.  


The Medabot was male and mostly a lush green color. It's feet looked like big black work boots, and his big muscly looking legs were all green, exept for the yellow plating around his knee. In front of his green lower body was a pale yellow square plate emblazoned by a green leaf, like the bottom part of some sort of work apron . His body was all green as well save for the front wich was painted in the same pale yellow color and design to look like a work apron. It's shoulder were square and the right one had a white flower painted on the front. His arms were both green and looked muscular with black hands. He had a device attached to his left forearm that looked like a bump with a device that looked like a silver shower head with a one of those nozzle you can twist for varying type of water jet. The device was linked by a green hose to the top of a small cylindrical device attached to the Medabot's Medal hatch. To his right arm was strapped a short green staff that seamed to be detachable. His head was mostly green save for the square chinned white face place and the yellow round straw hat looking top. Under the straw hat was the hole for the Medabot's eyes that was not just a black rectangle.  


"It's really nice looking Henry." Commented Chidori with a smile.  


"This model is not nearly as quick as other close combat Medabots, but it has more brute strength and can lift a lot more than other Medabots. You can plug your garden hose in the device on his back and he can water your plant, there is also a hose that come with it that can be connected to any water tap. The staff here is a very impressive device that can turn into any gardening tool that exist if the Medabot wishes to, and those tools can be used in battle if the needs arise, altough I doubt it will with you. So... what you gonna name him?" Explained the young man.  


Chidori seamed to be pondering"Hmm...it's hard to decide...how about Gardener?" 

Henry sweatdropped "I think you need to be a little bit more creative..." He said respectively.  


"I know! I always told myself that if I ever had a second son I would name him Kaito. Do you think it's a nice name?"   


The clerk nodded "It's as good as any. Hand me the Medal and I'll put it in place."  


Chidori did so and Henry flipped the Medal hatch open. Before putting it in place he seams to realise he had forgotten something and took something off the counter. 

It was a green and yellow Medawatch he handed to Chidori "Don't forget this." He added before turning to the Medabot."Rise and shine Kaito!"  


Two rectangular yellow eyes appeared as the Medabot came to life. He blinked and was silent for a moment before he slowly raised his eyes and looked directly at Chidori's face.  


"Hello!" She said with a smile.  


"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!??!!" Shouted the Medabot in surprise, falling on his butt, or more precisely, on Henry's foot.  


"WAAAAAA OOOWWWWWOOOOO!!!" Screamed the clerk, yanking his foot from under the heavy Medabot, holding it with both hands as he jumped around the room and into Kaito's field of vision.  


"AAAAH HENRY!?!" Gasped the Medabot.  


"Oh dear." commented Chidori, seeing the two screaming loudly.  


------------  


I was home... it was a dream after all... I was laying in my bed. It was summer and I could hear the birds chirp outside the open window. It was a nice morning. I was considering staying in bed for a while when I felt some sort of sting in my left arm. I lifted it out of my cover and... I shouted in surprise... it was not my human arm, it was my metallic arm, back to full power... suddenly I felt a stronger sting and my canon fired a shot that hit my TV, making it explode in a shower of sparks...  


...  


My optics came to life as I gasped audibly, I was laying and I instinctively raised up before actually realising where I was. My sitting was stoped by a hand on my chest and a soothing and familiar voice was heard.  


"Please lay still." Asked Rokusho.  


I was confused but only for a split second when everything that had happened came back to me. I layed back, looking to my left where Rokusho was holding my still damaged arm, doing... some sort of repair I guessed. I remembered I had been attacked by the two Noctobats from the Rubberobo hideout and I couldn't fight them off... then I... I did something incredible: I summoned the Medaforce! Not only was I somehow trapped in a Medal, but it was a RARE Medal! Now I was laying on the ground under the branches of a large tree that was to my left. To my right I could see some sort of public park bench and a tall lampost shining light unto us, wich was welcomed seeing as the sun had almost dissapeared. I could feel something smooth beneath me, Rokusho had layed me down on his silk cloak. I estimated I had been assleep for almost two hours. With my free hand I slowly reached to the left side of my chest, only finding a much smaller dent covered by some sort of patch. I tried to moved my right leg, but I realised something was blocking my knee. I managed to lift my leg enough to get a look at it and I saw that someone had strapped two stiff branches on each side of my leg with bandages.   


"Wha...how...when...why...?" I stammered, not sure wich question to ask first.  


"So you'rrrre awake I see." Interupted another voice.  


That's when the robotic parrot, Baton, landed on my chest.  


"Baton, it's not polite to land on a damaged Medabot's chest." Complained Rokusho, before turning to me. "We saw the light of your Medaforce and we arrived just in time to see you send those two Medabots flying. You received quite a lot of damaged, it must have been a devasting battle."   


"Rrrokusho had to rrremove yourrr chest plate to rrremove the dent in yourrr side. Luckily forrr you, the rrruber use to make you waterrrproof took most of the impact." Added the parrot before hoping to Rokusho's shoulder as the KWG kept working on my arm.  


I could feel his tools in my arm, but not all the time, only when he touched certain element. Every once in a while I could feel a little stinging sensation. I wish I could have been home instead of laying there almost powerless. I was thinking I was a failiure as a Medabot, but I quickly mentally slapped myself: I was just inexperienced. I would just have to learn how to use my weapons... beside I did summon the Medaforce, so if bad came to worse I wasn't totally defenseless, but I can't just rely on the Medaforce, it's not a stable strength. I'm still sure to this day it's not THAT easy for Medabots to summon it, even when in desperate situation.  


"Some of your arm's circuitry have been fused and I'm trying to repair them. It shouldn't be too difficult but it might take me another half hour." The wanderer explained.  


"What.. what about my leg?" I asked.  


"Your knee is too damaged for the Regeneration-pads to work. I'm afraid I don't have the right equipement to treat the damage you received. Try not to move your leg too much, your knee could give away at anytime and then you'd need a whole new tin-pet." He answered.  


"Thank you for taking care of me. Both of you." I said, letting my head back to the ground.  


"It is nothing, I was only doing my duty... Tell me, what is your name?"  


"My name... it's Cruise-Gunner." I answered, slowly getting used to calling myself that.  


"You don't seam convinced." Noted Baton.  


I decided to keep my explaination to a minimum for now "Well... it's... a new name. I just got it today."  


"Well my name is Rokusho and this is Baton." He said, not knowing I already knew "Once I'm finished I will help you get to or contact your Medafighter." Told me Rokusho, looking at me in the eyes.  


"I...I don't have a Medafighter." I corrected.  


Rokusho seamed to make a pause "Did you...lost your Medafighter?"  


"No...you see I... I ran away... my Medafighter is supposed to be Squidguts of the Rubberobo Gang but I didn't want to be his Medabot and I ran away... that's why the Noctobats were after me." I explained.  


"That is a terrible story...I don't have a Medafighter either, I lost mine in a terrible event. Sadly, when the Rubberobo will learn you have a Rare Medal... they will stop at nothing to get you back. I hope you are a good fighter." I shook my head "I guessed so... but don't worry, I will never let a Rare Medal fall into the hand of evil! I have a few friends we can go to for help with your knee, soon you will be walking again." Declared Rokusho, with a tone that was really reassuring.  


For the first time that day I felt like everything was gonna be okay. I had found a friend, someone I knew and trusted and that would protect my apparantly Rare Medal. I knew I could trust Rokusho with my new life, I was safe with the mighty KWG protecting me and helping me. He had already done so much, reparing me and all.  


"I owe you so much Rokusho..." I commented " I still can't thank you enough for taking care of me...I'm affraid I'll only be a burden to you... you see... I can't even fire my canon, unless I get a short circuit."   


"That's the firrrst time I hearrr of a Medabot that can't use his weapon!" Said Baton, surprised at my statement.  


"That...is simply because..." I started, taking a pause before begining what might be a long explaination " I am not a Medabot... I'm a human." I finally admitted.  


Both Rokusho and Baton stopped and looked at me with surprised eyes "You'rrre... what?" Asked the parrot.  


"I... I don't know how it happened... I was at home watching TV, and then it went nuts, I fell into this tunnel of light and the next thing I knew I was waking up a Medabot! I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm not even from Japan!" I added.  


If I could have broken into tears I would have had, but Medabots don't have tear glands, like they don't have sweat ones. Rokusho resumed his work on my arm before talking again.  


"I wish I knew how to help you my friend... this must be a frightening experience... but if you are a human, why did you tell me your name was Cruise-Gunner? That's a Medabot name. Why not give me your real name?"  


I closed my eyes for a second "I...I can't remember my real name... all I can remember is Cruise-Gunner...the name given by Squidguts. It is so confusing... I wish I knew how and why it happened...You... You believe me right?"   


Rokusho seamed to think for a second. "I know of a human who is capable of inserting fragment of his memory into a Medal, so I guess it is possible to trap a human consciousness into one, especially the mysterious Rare Medals. Yes...yes I believe you." He finally said.  


My savior then turned to his feathery companion "Baton, go see if you can contact one of our friend. I believe Ikki and Metabee should be home by this time. I believe I might need help moving our new friend. "  


"Surrre will do Rrrokusho!" Replied the robotic parrot before flying off.  


I suddenly realised what this meant "Wow... I'm gonna meet the famous Ikki and Metabee!"  


"I didn't know Ikki and Metabee were known outside of Japan." Commented Rokusho.  


I decided not to go into the whole anime thing right now, so I decided to avoid the question "It's a... a long story I don't really feel like telling right now."  


"It's allright..."  


"OW!!"  


"Oops...sorry, wrong wire."  


I guess it had been a long time since Rokusho had done any repairs and I couldn't help getting a big sweatdrop on my head, at least that's what I think happened. When I think about it I figure I probably do get a sweatdrop, since Medabot is an anime and it's a classical graphical code, and other people around me probably do, I just don't see them. Off course all that is just details and it probably doesn't change anything to this story.  


-------------  


A door opened to the roof of the Medacorp building. Two figured emerged, it was Nae and Oracle. The two walked toward the railing on the side. It was a in a bad shape, bent at some parts, a whole section was missing and had only been replaced by a few planks and 'danger' tape. Oracle leaned onto one of the lower part, looking at the city expending before her. It was a nice summer day, the sun was on it's descent and her inner clock was telling her it was around 5 pm or so.  


"Are you feeling better now?" Inquired Nae.  


"I... I guess... this is just so... overwhelming you know... I have all these new sensations, this new body that doesn't work and feel like a human one. Your grandfather was also driving me crazy with his questions about what fans think of him. I just wish I knew how this all happened. " answered Oracle, resting her chin on her hand. "Being carried to an alternate universe is one thing, I've read about it happening many time in fanfics so it's not that weird, but being turned into a Medabot? That's a first!"  


"Well technically you were turned into a Medal, altough trapped into one would be a much more logical explanation" replied the young woman.  


Oracle shrugged"Same dif... My family and my friends are probably worried about me at this time... maybe they think I ran away...or worse." she added "What am I gonna do now?"  


"Well... I'm supposed to me your Medafighter so I guess you can come live with me at Grandpa's place." Proposed Nae.  


"Thank you, you're very nice Nae. Doctor Aki was right, I was lucky getting you as a Medafighter..."Commented the Medabot, looking up to the human who smiled back "For some reason the idea of you being my Medafighter...makes me happy... Hey wait a minute... didn't the Doctor's house burned down when Rokusho tought he was responsible for Professor Hushi's death?"  


"Yeah... he lives in a suite at the best hotel in town. It's has two floor and three bedroom! You can have your own bed! My stuff's already been sent there..." Nae took a pause and resume looking toward the horizon before continuing "So... tell me more about you. I know you forgot your name but how old are you and where do you come from?"   


"Oh I just turned 16 before it happened... I think you're about Henry's age right?So you're not much older than me... I'm from the United States of America, Washington state if you want me to be precise... and to think I wanted to see Japan... be careful what you wish for." Answered Oracle, with clear sign of melancholy in her voice.  


The two were silent for a moment.  


"Think I'll ever see my home again?" She then asked her Medafighter.  


"Sure... and even if you can't go back to your world we'll visit your home state if you wish!" Replied Nae with a smile.  


"What do you do in America? You never told me why you live there." Inquired the MIK.  


"My father is an American, so I'm half American, half Japanese. Right now I'm in college studying engineering with a specialty in Medabology." Explained the girl  


The robotic priestess looked up to her Medafighter in surprise "Wow... you must be smart."  


Nae laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head "Not that much."  


The two looked at each other with a smile, or at least wanting to smile in Oracle's case.  


"I don't think my stay here will be that bad after all... just got to get used to the fact I don't have a mouth to smile... oh and that I'm three feet tall or something."   


"I could always design a taller body... altough it would take a whi..." started the human before a collumn of light erupted in the distance, intterupting her. "WHAT THE...?!?"  


Oracle's optic bulged to twice their normal size "WOW! I know what that is! Someone's invoking the Medaforce! I bet it's Ikki and Metabee!"   


"Wow... it's the first time I see that..." Commented Nae as the light dissapeared.  


Neither of them noticed the two little spot flying away from the source of the light. The door Oracle and Nae had taken in suddenly burst open, letting a panting and out of breath Doctor Aki out. The two turned to face to the Doc with surprised and quizzical look on their faces.  


"Hen...hen...hen...Henry found...another one!" He managed to say. "Another one... like you... Oracle!"  


"Oh my God! One of the other three!" Gasped the female Medabot "Let's go... we have to get to the Hop-Mart! Quick! Show us the way Doctor!" Declared the Medabot, dashing passed the doctor and running down the stairs with incredible ease for a Medabot with a big armored skirt.  


"Can't I even catch my breath?" Complained the Doctor.  


**To Be Continued...**  



	5. Chapter 4: When Oracle Met Kaito

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand(Who belong to Kodansha, Natsume, Hasbro, Nelvana and a bunch of other people I'm not sure I know),I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


AN: Once again thank you for all your support. I'm doing my best on this fic (Altough I'm not all that satisfied with this chapter to be frank but I can't seam to make it better). I want to take the time to point out that I didn't create the designs for Oracle and Cruise-Gunner, I just took them from the Medabots TCG published by upper deck, both are in the starter. They're the Medabots called Auto-Cruise and Holy-Oracle. I did however create Kaito's design, and the fourth one who hasn't appeared yet. 

**Blood Medal**  
**Chapter 4: When Oracle Met Kaito**

  


Kaito the Gardener Medabot was looking at himself in Chidori's pocket mirror, holding it in one hand while his other hand was touching his face.  


"This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't..." He kept repeating over and over.  


"You poor thing." Commented Chidori,who was sitting on one of the store's stool.  


That's when Henry came back from the backroom, he looked totally surprised.   


"I just called Doctor Aki... I think I'll have to buy your story Kaito because he said his Grand-daughter found someone else like you! All three are on their way here. " Said the clerks.  


"AH! You see now? I'm not so defective now aren't I? How could have I known your names?!?Explain that to me? I should whack you with this...this... staff thingie for doubting me!" Replied the Medabot, taking hold of the staff strapped to his right arm.  


"I always believed you Kaito dear." Added Mrs. Tenryo.  


The angry and still shocked green Medabot stopped in his track, and Henry could have sworn the brash Kaito was blushing.  


"Tha...thank you... m'am." He managed to say. "Aaw why did this had to happened to me? There was a game tomorow too! I probably missed the entire season I bet... This is what happened when you watch too much kid stuff... you get sucked into it. Why..why...why...WHY?!?" Complained the Medabot, leaning agaisnt the Hop-Mart's counter, shaking his head.  


Henry's wasn't sure how to react, it was evident the Medabot was trying to look tough and hold back his emotions. It was probably easier than if he had been human, considering Medabots can't cry. Well not physically anyway. The young man decided to learn more about him until Nae got there.  


"Hmm...Kaito... you said you don't remember you real name... do you still remember the rest of your life?" He inquired.  


"Yes. Why do you think I mentionned the game?"   


Henry sweatdropped, chuckling nervously "Oh right...So...what... game are you talking about?"He asked.  


"Soccer... or football if you prefer the internationnal name. I'm... or rather was on my school's team. It was the first game of the season actually." Answered the Medabot, turning to look out the window.  


Chidori who hadn't spoken for a while seamed to be lost in tought, staring at her Medabot. "So... if you're human... does this mean you won't help me take care of my flowers?"  


Kaito almost felt down out of surprise "Well... depends on how long I'll stay here Mrs. Tenryo. If the old man can't help me I... I don't know what I'm gonna do." He said.  


"You're always welcome at our home. I'm sure everybody will just love you! You can be part of the family if you want." Said the woman, smiling.  


"Tha..thank you m'am!" Added the green Medabot, destabilized once again.   


Then all three of them went silent. The silence was only broken when the door of the Hop-Mart opened, making the bell hung from it ring. It was some kid Kaito didn't recognized, thus not a character from the show. Henry greeted the kid who quickly got a chocolate bar and some sort of frozen treat from the freezer. The kid paid and left almost as quickly. Kaito realised at that point that he was gonna meet more people and certainly all the characters from the show! In fact, he was now the Medabot of Ikki's mother and he was in the prescence of the Phantom Renegade who also happened to be Space Medafighter X! He looked at Henry who suddenly felt nervous as the Medabot glared at him.  


"W...what?" Asked the clerk.  


"Nothing... I was just imagining you with a mask and a top hat." Answered Kaito, wishing he could smirk.  


Henry took the hint and swallowed hard. He quickly grabbed hold of the Medabot's shoulder.  


"Kaito... I need to speak to you... in private!" The young man declared.  


Kaito shrugged before following Henry in the backstore"Sure thing.I'll be right back m'am!"   


Once the door closed Henry bent down to the Medabots level and looked at him straight in the eyes "Okay, what do you know?"  


"Oh...about you being the Phantom Renegade AND Space Medafighter X? What do you think! I told you this was all just an anime where I come from! I saw all from the moment you saved what was gonna be Metabee's Medal from the Rubberobos to the moment Ikki and Metabee learned they were gonna be representing Japan in the WRC!" Answered Kaito. "So you better not try to say I'm deffective again or I could go tell your little secret to a lot of people. I bet the Select Corp would be happy to catch the infamous Phantom Renegade."   


Henry went pale "Y...y...yes... I... I won't." He stammered.  


"Allright... I'll go back in the store now, it's impolite to leave a woman waiting."   


As Kaito turned the doorknob he was reminded of how Chidori had hugged him when he was panicking after discovering his new state. The embrace had been like one of a true mother and very comforting. He might be stuck in another world, and turned into a Medabot, but he was in good hands, she would take good care of him.  


"I'm back m'am!" He declared, stepping out of the backstore, leaving behind a still pale Henry who was trying to get the blood back to his face.  


Ms. Tenryo smile sweetly "You don't have to be so formal dear... just call me Chidori."   


"Yes m'am... I mean mom... I mean Chidori!" replied Kaito, slapping his face and groaning in shame.  


But Chidori didn't laugh, she merely giggled and smile. For a moment it looked like she was going to say something when the door opened again, but this time it was not some random background character! It was none other than the hero of the Medabots TV serie, the one and only... Ikki Tenryo! Accompagnied as always by Metabee and followed by Rintaro and Kantaroth. The boy stoped when he realise his mother was there.  


"Hi mom! What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.  


"Hi Mrs. Tenryo!" Said the other three.  


"Hi Ikki! Salty found the cutest teddy bear Medal and gave it to me. I came here to get a Medabot. I choose the cutest little gardener and I named him Kaito and it turned out it was actually a human!" The woman explained quickly, confusing the hell out of the four newcommer.  


"It turned out to be what?!?" Asked Metabee.  


"You heard right Metabee." Started Kaito, stepping forward "I used to be a human." He explained.  


"DUDE! That's so whacked out!" Said Rintaro, almost jumping to the ceiling   


Ikki took a step back "WOH! How...how's that possible?!?" 

"Dude, you know you got a flower on your shoulder right?" Asked Metabee, pointing at said flower.  


Kaito growled slightly "I know thank you."  


" Poor Kaito is from an alternate universe where your life is an animated serie apparantly." Added Chidori, pointing to her son.  


"What?!?" Gasped the boy.  


Metabee took the chance to be in the spotlight as usual "I'm sure the TRUE star of the show is *ME*, after all, I'm the most fascinating of us both and I *AM* the greatest right?" He commented.  


"Right on dude!" Agreed Kantaroth.  


"Typical." Just said Kaito, shaking his head slightly.  


"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Metabee.  


"Your audio sensors must be malfunctionning. I said 'typical', because that's always how you react." Explained the green Medabot.  


"Why you..." Started Metabee, before Henry stepped in betweem them. 

"Dr. Aki is coming here with his Grand-Daughter, they found another Medal like Kaito." The young man commented.  


"Woh...no...no way... You're not kidding when you say I'm... on TV...right?" Asked Ikki, still shocked by the events.  


"Oh no I'm not. You got a bunch of fans. I saw you picked Metabee's medal out of the river, I saw him use the Medaforce for the first time, defeating Robo-Emperor, and I saw you defeat Giganko!" Declared Kaito."And now... maybe I'm on TV with you now..."  


"Wooh." Was all Ikki could say, his jaw hanging slack.  


"Dude! Tell us more! That's so cool dude!" Asked Rintaro, enthusiast.  


"Now who's the center of attention...hmm... I could get used to this." Chuckled Kaito.  


Henry shook his head before sighing "Why don't you satisfy their curiosity, we got time before the Doc and the others arrive."  


The former human nodded"Maybe I will."   


------------  


I looked at my arm, closing and opening my hand a few times. Rokusho had done well on it and the only traces of any damage was hidden by a white regen-pad. Right now I was sit against a nearby tree, since I was still unable to stand up because of my leg. Rokusho had recovered his cape and he was sitting in front of me in a traditionnal japanese manner.  


"I hope your cape is okay." I commented. "You did a great job on my arm, thank you again for all your help and I wouldn't want to have damage it, it seams made out of silk." 

"Do not worry about this. Soon Baton will return with my... friends... and we will be able to repair your leg. We might also find a way to help you regain your human self."   


"Thank you." I added, falling silent for a while. 

"I...I summoned the Medaforce... Not only am I a human turned into a Medabot... I'm a Medabot with the Medaforce!" I stopped for a few seconds "Wow... it's the first time I feel so... exeptionnal... at the same time... I heard that the Medaforce has the power to control...or to destroy the world. "I said, looking at my body.  


"Sadly it is the truth. Rare Medal are actively seeked by evil, including the Rubberobo Gang."  


I felt suddenly filled with fear "I...I can't handle this kind of responsability! There's no way I can protect myself, I was almost blasted to bits by Noctobats! The grunts of the Rubberobos! I don't know how to fight! I never had to, why wasn't some martial artist or street fight guy chosen for this?" I said, scared. 

If I still had lungs I would probably have hyperventilate right there. I had so much power hidden within me but knew nothing on how to use it. I always wanted to be unique, I always felt diferent but I never knew how and now that I truly was special, I was overwhelmed. If the Rubberobo ever got hold of me they would do the same thing they did to Metabee, and that didn't look pleasent at all. That's when Rokusho put his hand on my shoulder, he had stood up while I was contemplating my new powers. 

"Have faith in yourself Cruise-Gunner." He said "The Medaforce doesn't come to those weak of will. It was your desire not to let them take you that connected you to the power within you. I can feel it, you have more courage than you give yourself credit for. You may lack confidence, but certainly not hope and it is that hope that everything would be fine that let you survive your first Robattle. You are like a shaky house treathening to collapse, but you have stable fondation on wich to rebuilt." He explained.   


He was right, even on the brink of defeat, Metabee doesn't always summon the Medaforce, it's not an automatic mechanism. I summoned it on my first fight, because I wouldn't let them take me. I never had much perseverence, but after all, I went through high school while statistic would probably had me commit suicide. Okay maybe I'm dramatising... but I never picked up smoking or taking drug just to be part of the crowd, I never let the fact I wasn't popular change me. I could see what Rokusho meant about strong will, even if mine wasn't very consitent..   


"You... you think so?" I asked, still unsure. "You're very wise Rokusho and I like the metaphor. I know I don't loose hope easily, but I'm a long way from being a courageous warrior. This is all so much, I feel so out of place now that I might have to fight to survive..."   


"Nobody is born a warrior, even Medabots. If you wish to be able to defend yourself, then I am certain we will find someone to teach you how to use those cannons you weild, it is only a matter of effort. I am certain you have the potential to handle this new responsability. I know how it feels to have your own world collapse and feel totally out of place, isolated, I felt the same after I lost my Medafighter. It took me years of wandering to start to feel better and find a new place, a new role, in this world. I will make sure you never feel as lost and lonely as I did." Replied the wanderer Medabot, going back to where he was to sit down again.  


"Wow... I'll try to be worthy of the faith you put in me Rokusho. I feel so honored to have you just talking to me." I added, doing a little bow.  


"Never forget you are not alone in this. There are many of us who will do all in their power to protect the world from the misuse of Rare Medal." He added.  


I nodded slowly "I won't." 

I looked at my hand. Before all this I had a weak body, but now, I was strong. I also had a secret power within me, the potential for greatness and now that I was a Medabot, it would only take practice to become a fierce fighter. I tighten my fist. I swear to myself I would one day fire with those canons on my arms and I would strike an opponent. The more I tought about it, the more a Robattle seamed exciting, maybe it was my body's 'instinct'. I had to learn to have faith in my new strengths, for my sake, and the sake of the world... 

-----------  


"So... " Started Ikki "The people in your world watching us knew about Metabee's Rare Medal from the start?" He asked.  


Kaito just nodded.  


"Man I feel dumb." The boy said, sweatdropping.  
I 

Kaito nodded some more.  


"HEY!"   


The green Medabot chuckled. "I'm just messing with you. Don't worry, it's not like you had any way to know how that Medal got there." He said, holding out his hand in a defensive way.  


"It's really too bad you don't have one of them Metabee toy with you! I bet I look awesome." Said the yellow KBT, arm crossed in a proud way. "Why don't we make action figure of me and sell them? I bet we'd make a fortune!"  


His Medafghter shook his head."Riiiiiight..."   


That's when the door of the Hop-Mart opened. After an half-hour wait, finally Doctor Aki burst in dramatically. 

"Here we are people!" He declared. "Everybody, let me introduce you to my grand daughter Nae and her new Medabot-who-used-to-be-human: Oracle!" He said, sliding aside to reveal the two girls.  


"Hello everyone.Hi Henry, long time no see!" Said Nae.  


"Nice to see you again Nae." Replied the young man. 

Oracle took a slight bow. "Hello."   


Everyone went silent as Kaito moved from the middle of the group to the front, as Oracle walked toward him. They looked at each other for a few second before Kaito extended his hand.  


"I'm Kaito. Nice to meet you."   


"I'm Oracle. Nice to meet you too."  


The two then shook hand, they look glad to meet.   


Finally they let go and Oracle spoke first "So...you were human too right?"  


Kaito nodded in agreement. "Exactly. It's...great to meet someone in the same situation, it's so confusing. Guess we're stuck in this together."   


"I know what you mean." Sighed Oracle before looking around "Any news from the other two?"She asked.  


"Other two?!?" Asked Kaito, surprised.  


"You don't remember? In the light tunnel? Didn't you saw three other shapes being carried with you? I did. One of them was you, now we need to find the other two. They're probably lost and confused..." Explained Oracle.  


"Oh yeah... but I tought I was dreaming." Added the other Medabot. 

"Oh my, poor little things." Commented Chidori, sweeping a tear off her cheek.  


Kaito turned to his Medafighter and touched her hand "Don't worry Mrs. Tenryo, we'll find them." He said, reassuringly.  


The woman smiled "I told you to call me Chidori, Kaito."   


"Yes m'am... I mean Chidori!"   


Oracle giggled slightly before Metabee walked over her with Kantaroth.  


"I'm Metabee, and that's Kantaroth! Nice to meet ya!" He declared.  


"I know who you are. It's an honor to meet you!" The female Medabot replied.  


After a little more introductions and explaination about Nae, such as her studies in America, the whole gang was ready for action.   


"So... what do we do now?" Asked Ikki, scratching his head.  


"I know! Why don't you all come home for dinner?" Proposed Chidori, smiling.  


"Allright dude! Your mom rocks dude!" Cheered Rintaro.  


"With pleasure Mrs. Tenryo!" Agreed the Doctor.  


"Same here." Added Nae.   


"You guys can go up ahead, I'll be there in half an hour, I just need to wait for the change of shift." Declared Henry.  


**To Be Continued...**  



	6. Chapter 5: One More to Find

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand(Who belong to Kodansha, Natsume, Hasbro, Nelvana and a bunch of other people I'm not sure I know),I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Blood Medal**  
**Chapter 5: One More To Find **

  


The little group formed of Doctor Aki, his Granddaughter Nae, Ikki, Chidori, Rintaro, Metabee, Kantaroth, Oracle and Kaito was walking toward Ikki's house. The two former humans were walking in the back, they weren't feeling part of the group yet. After all they had just arrived in that world, it's hard enough arriving in a new school or neighborhood, imagine in a new dimension. The sun was very low on the horizon, soon it would be night. 

Meanwhile Nae was getting to know her grandfather's friends. "I heard lots of good things about you Ikki, I heard you were a great Medafighter." She commented.  


Ikki took the oppotunity to brag. "Well I AM the number 3 Medafighter in Japan. Metabee and I are invincible!" He said, chuckling.  


Metabee and his Medafighter then began bragging and retelling their more glorious robattle, 'forgetting' their defeats. Meanwhile, Kaito and Oracle were getting to know each other.  


"So... where are you from?" He asked.  


"Washington state, what about you?" Oracle inquired back.  


"Florida. "He answered, pausing for a few seconds. "What are we gonna do if we can't go back home? Our family must be going completly nuts with worries and we might never see our world again."   


"I don't know... if we can't go back home maybe I'll follow Nae back to the US in this world, she is my Medafighter..." She replied, before turning to Kaito, her eyes wide " I think I'm getting already used to this crazy notion of being a Medabot! I just said 'my medafighter' ! Do you think it's a bad sign?"  


"Maybe... I'm already used to the idea too, it's hard not to feel welcomed and liked, it seams the bond was almost formed immediatly. It is... disturbing in a good way. It's like Mrs... I mean Chidori immediatly cared about me, that kind of bond is hard to believe. I don't know how but I can tell she wouldn't abandon me." Said Kaito, looking forward to his Medafighter's back.  


The Miko nodded "I felt the same from Nae. I just hope the other two are as lucky as we are. Do you think it will be long before we find them?"   


"There is many Medabots, and there is no telling they are active right now, it might be hard, or easy, we'll just have to try not to give up on them." Proposed Kaito, that's when he noticed Metabee and Ikki talking about their Robattles. "Do... do you think we'll have to Robattle? I don't know how to fight! I'd probably ceased functionning in five seconds."  


Oracle looked nervous for a moment, it was impressive how expressive she could be without a mouth."Uh... I hope not... I doubt Mrs. Tenryo is that interested in Robattles, and Nae told me she wasn't into Robattle either, I think we're in the clear unless WE want to robattle. Altough I don't know why... it sounds like fun!"   


"You're right, a Robattle could be cool, if you have any skill. I'd like to know how to use this thing, I have no idea what it is." Said Kaito, taking the little staff strapped to his arm.  


Oracle nodded " Nae told me what I can do, but it doesn't tell me HOW to do it you know. I'm a Miko -type, and you?"   


"I'm... a gardener... Chidori choose my body to help her in her yard." Explained Kaito, groaning slightly at the end of his sentence.  


Oracle chuckled slightly at his dissapointed look."Well in that case you're safe, you won't have to robattle!"   


"Haha, very funny."   


While they were talking, the two former human hadn't noticed but they had finally reached the Tenryo house. Chidori turned toward her Medabot, smilling.  


"We're home!" She said cheerfully.  


"Com'on guys, let's play some video games before dinner!" Said Ikki, rushing inside. "Kaito! If you come from the 21st Century I bet you'll be impress by my PlayStation 11!"   


The green Medabot shook his head."Don't tell me they haven't changed the name yet." 

That's when a familiar squawky voice came calling out from above "IKKI! IKKI! THERRE YOU ARRRE!"  


Anyone who knew his name gasped"Baton?!"  


"The little birdy wants a new battery?" Asked Chidori.  


---------  


Rokusho and I were both in silence, it wasn't an awkward one, more of a meditative ones. Both of us seamed to have a lot on our mind. I was thinking about my family, my friends, either in person or online, that message board I went to, my part time job... a lot of people would probably wonder where I was. My parents would probably be worried sick. I wondered if the people home could see me on the show and I also wondered how my body could fit in a tiny Medal.  


That's when I was hit by a chilling possibility... what if my body was back home and it was only my consciousness... my soul... trap in the Medal! Maybe they think I'm dead! I saw it happen on Star-Trek once, and this time no EMH is gonna be able to put my synaptic pattern back into my body!   


I sighed slightly, trying not to distrub Rokusho. Maybe if I can't go home, just maybe, it was for the best, at least it would give them a sense of closure if they tought I was dead rather than just gone. They wouldn't waste time searching for me, and they would be just as sad.   


I shook my head of all those depressing tought and tried to focus on the present. I would need a place to stay once my knee was repaired. I had met only a few person in this world and it was evident I would NOT go to the Rubberobo Gang. I mused on the idea of becomming a permannet member of Ikki's gang, if they were to accept me off course. Maybe if I do appear on the show back home I would get fans. That cheered me up slightly, even if I would never enjoy those fans, stuck here or not. Then I noticed that according to my inner sense of time, Baton had been gone for more or less an hour. Rokusho seamed to noticed as well. 

"Baton has been gone for quite a while, I am concerned something might have happened to him." He commented.  


A flashback of when Baton got captured and manipulated by the Robos, and by the concern in Rokusho's voice, he too was thinking back to that event. I wanted to say something to him to make him feel better, after all he had helped me, beside , I always try to be nice to my friends. Okay so Rokusho and I weren't exactly 'friends' yet, since we had only known each other for a short ammount of time, but since I had seen him on TV for much longer, I felt concern for him. I was about to say something when we both heard footsteps in the distance. They were still faint but it seamed like people runnings.  


"People... and Medabots... I think Baton is coming back." Declared Rokusho.  


I took this as an opportunity to try one of my feature.  


"Let me try my built in radar."  


I reached up to my front plate and lifted it, activating the system. The view I got of the area was slightly diferent, because of all the objects around, some elements were fuzzy. It was clear enough for me to detect a group of people and Medabots coming our way. I noticed people's hair were registering precisely, I guessed my radar wasn't that precise. There was a form flying ahead of the group, I recognize Baton's shape. I also recognized two slightly similar Medabots and I could barely make who was who, but I knew they were Metabee and Kantaroth! There was two boys, who I guessed were Ikki and Rintaro, two other Medabots of style I didn't recognize, a taller girl with a ponytail and a jumpsuit and in the back, not quite as fast, there seam to be... Dr. Aki? And a woman... I'm not sure who she was, but she seamed familiar. Recognizing a 3D rendition of a character you know only in 2D isn't easy you see, and it was making me dizzy so I shut down the system.  


"It is Baton and some of your friends I believe." I stated, as the noise got closer.  


Rokusho stood up to greet the little gang. They appeared from behind bushes that were blocking my field of vision and I was right, it was indeed Ikki, Rintaro, Metabee and Kantaroth at the front, following Baton who flew over to Rokusho's shoulder.  


"Hey Rokusho!" Called Metabee, apparantly happy to see the wanderer.  


Behind them were the two Medabots I didn't recognize. One was female and mostly white, or very pale beige, it was clear in the poorly lit park. She looked nice, and kinda cute, I mean for a Medabot. Then there was some heavy looking green Medabot beside her that looked like he had a straw hat on and with a flower on his shoulder. Directly behind them was the young woman I hadn't recognized at first, but now that I saw her I remembered. She was Nae, I had seen her in the Medabots TCG and in the Medarot manga they say she was Dr. Aki's grand-daughter...I didn't know she was part of the show. Metabee stopped in front of Rokusho and slapped his parrot-free shoulder. That was incredible, after Rokusho, Ikki and Metabee. I was meeting all the main characters! Talk about luck!  


"Where have you been pal? We haven't seen you since Giganko!" He asked. 

"You know... around." Simply answered Rokusho, destabilized by such friendliness.   


The two Medabots, followed by the girl I identified as Nae, altough I could be wrong, walked in front of me, while the others turned toward me as if they had just noticed my prescence.  


"Hm... you... you must be Cruise-Gunner." Said the female one with the nicest voice I ever heard acoming from a Medabot.  


"Yes...yes that's me." I replied, looking into her eye with curiosity.  


"Well my name... or rather they call me... Oracle... and this is Kaito. We heard that you said... you were humans." She then added.  


Was it curiosity, interest or... hope I saw in her eyes? Not sure... but she was expressive even without a mouth. Too bad, or maybe thankfully, I don't have visible eyes, only a visor that can't convey emotion.  


"Yes..." I answered carefully, as the famous Doctor Aki appeared, alongside none other than Ikki's mom, Chidori Tenryo.  


"We used to be humans too, there is four of us and with you we are only missing one." Said Kaito.  


If I had visible eyes they would have bulged out. I remembered in the light tunnel, I tought I saw forms but I wasn't sure, but now I was! I wasn't alone in this ordeal! What luck that THEY found me first! I had a thousand questions running through my head and I was gonna ask all of them when the young woman kneeled before me and looked at my knee.  


"You knee is in bad shape... what exactly happened? Baton only told us you were attacked by the Robos." She inquired.  


"I was hit by a Noctobat Psycho Missile." I answered, lowing my head in shame.  


"You got beat up by the grunts of the Rubberobos?" Asked Metabee, almost laughing.  


"HEY! It's not funny! I didn't know how to use my guns!" I shouted back, angrily "Atleast I still beat them! Oracle! Kaito! You won't believe this but... I summoned the Medaforce!"   


"YOU WHAT?!?" The whole gang exclamed, well not Chidori as she was pretty much clueless as usual.  


"Oops... I forrrgot to mention that." Commented Baton.  


"DUDE! That's so cool! Think you can teach Kantaroth to do it dude?" Asked Rintaro, in his usual energic tone, wich barely surprised me.   


"Huh... I doubt I can." I replied. 

That's when the Doctor stepped in. "Then you three cannot be the product of one of Meta-Evil's evil experiments! If he had a Rare Medal in his hand he wouldn't have lost it that easily."  


He was right, but it didn't changed much. I turned back to the other two in my situation.  


"Kaito, Oracle, I got so much question to ask... how long have you been active as Medabots? Who are your Medafighters? Do you have a Rare Medal too? What do you remember from your human life and are we from the same world? And..." I started, 'gunning' out questions at incredible speed before Kaito raised his hand to stop me.  


"Woh woh! Slow down! One question at a time." He said, and he was right. "Beside I think this isn't the place for this right?"  


"We've been active only for a few hours, and my Medafighter is Nae here, she's Dr. Aki's grandaughter." Explained Oracle. She seamed nice, I think we'll be good friends "And Kaito is Mrs. Tenryo."  


How unusual, Chidori got a Medabot. Altough I was right about Nae.  


"Excuse me but what do you mean by same world Cruise-Gunner?" Asked Rokusho.  


"Oops... I forgot to tell you about that." I said, sheepishly, feeling bad about it.   


The others seam to have explained their origin, but I was a coward as usual and didn't, be fear of being ridiculous. To think I had promised myself to be brave... I would have to try much harder to change my habits I guess.  


"It seams everybody got questions for someone." Commented Mrs. Tenryo, with a smile, as usual. "Why don't we talk about it over dinner like we planned. "  


"Good idea mom, I'm starting to get starved!" Added Ikki.  


"Allright, I'll carry you and if Ikki can lend me some equipement I'll repair your knee." Declared Nae, taking hold of me and lifting me off the ground.  


I probably blushed at the situation, but I'm not sure Medabots blush "Are you sure it's okay, I'm not too heavy?" I managed to ask.  


"Don't worry, I've lifted heavier robots than you, your a lightweight." She assured.  


Guess that explains my 'glass jaw' or rather 'glass legs'.  


Oracle looked up "Don't worry Cruise-Gunner, Nae is studying to become engineer! I'm sure she got the skills to repair you."   


"I never doubted it." I said, before turning to Rokusho. "Are you coming Rokusho?" I asked, pleadingly.  


I think he understood, beside he was curious about the rest of my... or rather OUR story since he nodded in agreement.  


"Later on I want to have a look at your Medals." The Doctor told Kaito, Oracle and me as we headed back to the Tenryo house.  


Well it seams I was in Ikki's gang, at least for the moment. If people as watching back home, they probably are seeing this. Maybe I'll get to see the WRC live! That would be awesome... but for now I was concerned about the fourth one, the fourth human that was trapped as a Medabot... where could he, or she, be at the moment? Maybe he wasn't active, or not in the best of hands. You never know in a world like this one what kind of crazy thing can happen... altough it seamed luck was shining on us because otherwise we wouldn't have been able to meet in under 24 hours that easily.  


**To Be Continued...**  



	7. Chapter 6: Ikki's House

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand(Who belong to Kodansha, Natsume, Hasbro, Nelvana and a bunch of other people I'm not sure I know),I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


AN: Heya everybody! Hope you're still enjoying the story! I'm gonna try to make the story move at a faster pace than my usual stories and not linger on too much in needless dialogue. You'll see what I mean. Mad man, I understand what you mean, and I don't feel like laughing at all. You'd make a great Kaito :p. And Tobias... why are you worried if Brass finds out??? 

**Blood Medal**  
**Chapter 6: Ikki's House**

  


On our way back to Ikki's house Oracle, Kaito and I explained to Rokusho that we came from another world where Medabots was just an animated show. It took a little convincing but he finally accepted the concept and went silent, probably wonering what it all meant. I must admit I was wondering what he was thinking but decided to let him to his own tought.I still felt bad from keeping it from him, but I didn't want to sound deffective or just plain crazy. Ikki took the chance to inquire just how much we could see back home and Kaito explained that this was a rated G show and that we never ever saw a butt during the whole serie.  


"I've seen Ikki's behind once and you didn't miss anything." Said Metabee, teasing his MEdafighter and making us laugh at this classical moment.  


"METABEE!" Complained the boy.  


"Don't worry Ikki, I think your behind is just fine." Reassured his mother.  


"MOM!" Added Ikki, covering his red face with his hand.  


"Are they really always like that?" Asked Nae, looking down at me.  


"Yep." I simply answered, realising she had only heard about Ikki and Metabee.  


I still felt a bit ridiculous, being carried like a broken toy... then again Medabots weren't far from simply sentient toys and I was broken. Ikki had assured us he had everything we could need to repair my knee at his house, altough Metabee didn't seam that happy to share his supply, but Nae promised to repay them for the materials. Now I felt I owed Nae and Dr. Aki for repairing me and paying for the material, I'd have to find a way to repay them both. We finally reached the Tenryo's house and Henry was there! I was formelly introduced to the clerk/thief/champion Medafighter. Apparantly he had helped Mrs. Tenryo choose Kaito's body and put it together and was invited to dinner as well.  


They set me down on the couch, making sure my leg was straight. Oracle sat down at the other end of the couch and Rokusho simply leaned against the wall with Baton on his shoulder. While Ikki's mom was making dinner he introduced us to his PS11. It looked no bigger than my old original game boy but with a drive miniature CD and ports for the controllers and the rest of the wiring. Even in the future they used wires for the controllers. Ikki and Rintaro went into an heated competition in some first person shooter, their Medabots cheering them on while Kaito marveled at the game. A few minutes later Dr. Aki and Nae arrived with screwdrivers and a small soldering tool, I couldn't help but feel queasy at the sight. They set up an old cloth on the ground and moved me there from the couch, leaning me against a wall. They first untied my leg and then with a few knowledgeable manipulation I lost feeling of my leg's Medapart as they were pulled away from my body! The sight of the blue and white tinpet beneath it and the burned and smashed knee was enugh to make me feel like I still had a stomach to upset. Sure it was all just metal but it was part of my body! I could see them work on my knee, taking out screws and bolts like they were just fixing a toaster. When I lost my Medapart I lost all feeling in that leg and I didn't receive any pain when they pulled my lower leg away, the shattered remains of my knee failing down on the cloth. I felt terrible, only having one half of my leg. It would take a long time to get used to what being a Medabot implied. I recalled for the first time that Medabots could swap body part easily with teleporting technology. If I wanted I could look totally diferent in a few instants... off course I would need a Medawatch and other Medaparts for that. For a moment my mind drifted to what had happened to Squidguts... loosing must have surely gotten him into trouble ,especially since I had a Rare Medal. I wasn't sure if I should feel sorry or happy about this. I was brought back to reality when Oracle asked me something.  


"Are you okay?"  


"Huh?! Yes...yes it's okay... I don't feel a thing... but thanks for caring." I answered softly, looking back at my damaged leg. 

"Good." She said, her face showing she was smiling "You didn't seam so well."   


"How can you tell? I don't even have eyes, I only got a stupid visor." I inquired, not feeling that happy thatm y face couldn't convey emotions like I was some kind of Vehicon drone!  


"I don't know... but you just looked deep in tought. Maybe it's a Medabot sixth sense." She answered, shrugging.   


Another sixth sense... add that to the knowledge of time. I bet we can even recognize Medals in diferent body just from the voice! IT wouldn't surprise me at all. 

"You'll be up in a few minutes Cruise-Gunner!" Told me Nae "The M-Alloy of your tinpet's main commponents made it so only your knee cap was actually damaged, it's just a matter of cleaning up the remains and replacing it, and we're already done withthe cleaning." It took then only a few minutes and my leg was whole again! The Doc asked me to try it out, and even tough I didn't have any feeling in it, I still managed to moved my leg, twisting my feet and raising it without effort or pain. It didn't took them long to put my Medaparts back and amzingly I could stand up afterward. It felt good to be able to use both my legs. Now THAT was defenitly a perk: no recovery time. No pain was left in my entire body. I still had a few scratches and bump but nothing serious at all! Oracle seamed relieve. It was very timely for the two humans because Mrs. Tenryo called them all for dinner. Kaito, Oracle and I went to the dining to see the table covered with a wide variety of food, some I didn't even know what to call. I'm not japanese after all.   


"Wow... I look at all this food and I don't even feel bad about not being able to eat." Commented Kaito. "We don't have a sense of smell either... altough I'm sure it smells delicious Mrs. Tenryo... huh I mean Chidori."   


"Here you go guys!" Declared Metabee, handing me an open can with a straw in it.  


He handed one to Kaito while Kantaroth did the same for Rokusho and Oracle, the both of them had one of their own. I looked at the can and to my surprise... it was oil.  


"What's that for?!?" I asked, confused.  


"We'll let the humans eat their food, let's go back to some fine electronical entertainement while we enjoy these drinks!" He explain, plugging the straw into his mouthplate as if there was a hole.   


It was an odd site but I remembered seeing such images before in the Medarot manga. Medabots could drink oil... maybe it was good for the articulation, mine felt very hot after was running and there must be a limit to air cooling system. I supposed off the shelf Medabots didn't have oil already in them. I guess we just don't see it in the show (AN: Actually it is shown in the costumed party episode of 'season 2', Metabee is drinking oil.). All three of us former humans looked at each other, not sure what to do as we followed the two yellow Medabots back to the living room.   


"Well... when in Rome..." I simply said, bringing the straw up to where I tought my mouth would be. 

I felt it plug into something... probably a hole. All I knew is that I started sucking like I was still a human and soon I felt oil pour in me. The first thing I noticed was how odd, but yet good it felt, then I noticed it had... a taste. I could taste it.   


"Hm... taste's like raspberry!" I said happily, smiling inwardly.   


"It's says here on the can it's a soy based product that's supposed to taste like... coca cola." Stated Kaito, reading the label of his can as Oracle tried her own.  


I sweatdropped, or atleast I think I did "Guess nobody could tell the diference since Medabots can't drink coke and humans probably can't stand Medabots oil." I proposed.  


Back in the living room Kantaroth and Kaito started playing aganst each other at that first person shooter game and as soon as the Gardener got used to the control he smashed his way to victory! Oracle decided to try it out and took the defeated KBT's place and yet again he won, Kaito had video games in the blood... or oil now. Rokusho was in the corner, looking out the window, somehow enjoying the evening. I hoped he wasn'T mad at me. He drank some oil then shared it with Baton. I tried my luck but FPS were never really my forte and while it was amusing I lost quite easily, more so than Oracle. Metabee replaced me, saying his real life experience would make him win. I realised he might be right and that reminded me of my canons I didn't know how to use. That game also reminded me of my father who used to play a lot of Unreal and Unreal Tournament... When I stopped thinking of my family Metabee had managed to defeat Kaito. 

Soon the dinner was over and Ikki and Rintaro were enlisted in helping with the dishes. For the first time I noticed Ikki's dad wasn't there... maybe he was on a mission for the Select Corps. In the dining room it seamed Dr. Aki, Henry and Nae were talking, probably about us. As Metabee challenged Kaito in some fighting game, ( Hyper Street Fighter 2 Neo-Alpha Blitz: Golden Edition if I recall) I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, but I had a pretty good hunch it was about us.  


---------  


"So Doc... are you sure we can trust them?" Started Henry.  


"Henry! Off course we can!" Replied Nae, sounding almost insulted.  


Doctor Aki looked grimly serious "Well... the three of them have already prooved they know a great deal about us, more than the Rubberobos or any other group could know. Including your secrets Henry."he said, looking at the Clerk who nodded " Rokusho confirmed that Cruise-Gunner has a Rare Medal. I don't know anyone who would willingly let a Rare Medal go around without any protection."  


"I think we should study their Medal and see if we can find any anomalies to back their claim, we can't let three, maybe even four if Oracle is correct, innocent young people loose their life and be stuck as Medabots. If we can, we have to help them." The young woman proposed.  


"Wisely said Nae. There is one thing that really intrigues me ..." Agreed the Doc, rubbing his chin.  


"What?" The two young adults asked almost at the same time.  


"Oracle's Medal had a red gem at it's center, a deep blood red stone, while Medals, even Rare Medals always have aquamarine colored gems. It was the first time I had seen one of another color."   


"Hey! Kaito's Medal had a red gem as well!" Pointed out Henry, recalling when he had assambled the green Medabot.  


The doc blinked "Hm... then we could ask to see Cruise-Gunner's Medal, if it's red then it's safe to assume all three have a common origin." he said before getting up.  


----------  


I saw Doctor Aki, Nae and Henry get up and walk toward the living room. I instinctively jumped off the couch to meet them. I mused for a second on how I would be taller than all three of them if I was still human.  


"Something wrong?" I asked, concerned as all the optics in the room turned toward the trio.  


"No not at all!" Reassured the Doc "But I'd like to see your Medal if you don't mind." He explained.  


I didn't know why he wanted to see it but there was no harm in just look no? Albeit the idea of someone touching my Medal somehow made me uncomfortable .I nodded and presented him my back.  


"You can look but... please don't touch." I said.  


The Doc reached to my back and pressed a switch there, making my medal port's hatch open. I felt the air get in as the panel open upward. I suddenly felt really vulnerable, almost naked, I didn't like to have my Medal, who was basically my true self, exposed like that. It was as if I was just al ittle bug in a big robot suit and that Medal was my cockpit. That Medal was me after all.  


"A Kabuto medal, not surprising...The gem... it's blood red like the others." Declared Nae, revealing to me my MEdal was the same type as Metabee, Kantaroth, Brass and even Warbandit!  


"Blood red?" I inquired before I remembered I was baring my soul, litteraly, to the world "Can you close the hatch now Doctor Aki?" I pleaded.  


"Oh sure, sorry."   


"Thank you." I sighed happily. "So what do you mean by blood red?"   


"Well you, Kaito and Oracle all have a Medal with a red gem stone at the center."Explained Nae.  


"So?" Asked Kaito, scratching his head.  


This time it was Henry who answerec "Medals, even the most ancients ones, always have aqua colored gem stones. This means you three share a common origin."  


"In a way you could say you three are family." Proposed Rokusho. "This was all very interesting and I wish you all luck, especially you Cruise-Gunner, but it is getting late and if you do not mind, Baton and I will depart."   


"Hey why don't you stay for the night?" Asked Ikki who suddenly appeared in the room.  


"Yeah dude!" Added Rintaro.  


That reminded me I didn't have a place to stay either "May I... may I stay here too? For the night I mean? " I asked shyly.  


"No problem! I bet you my mom's gonna agree!"  


It's not everyday you can stay at an anime hero's house that's for sure. The rest of the little gathering went well. We all played some more video games and I even managed to beat Kaito at the Hyper Street Fighter 2 Neo-Alpha Blitz: Golden Edition ! Soon tough it was time for these people I barely knew but already called friends to go their separate way. Rintaro went back home with Kantaroth, soon followed by Henry who had to work early the next day, and finally Doctor Aki, Nae and Oracle left. So there was only Ikki, Metabee, Kaito, Rokusho, Baton and I in the living room.  


"Ah! Beat you again Ikki!" Cheered Metabee as Ikki collapsed on his back, defeated.  


He layed there for a few seconds before talking again.   


"How is it?" He simply asked, confusing us "I mean, to be a Medabots." he added, making me and Kaito realise he was talking to us.  


"It's... hard to describe... your whole body feels diferent. Medaparts aren't as sensitive as skin... you don't have to breath so you don't feel your chest moving. Instead of an heartbeat you always hear your little servos slightly. " Started Kaito.  


"You don't feel exactly the same psychologically, you don't have any hormones in you that make you angry for exemple and... stuff. When I was attacked by the Noctobats I found out I could much more easily ignore pain. Also being able to go underwater withoutthe need of any equipement or holding my breath was neat. " I continued, then I reached to my front plate and pushed it up. "I also got a built-in radar system that allow me to detect EVERYTHING around me in acertain radius... it's... weird... by the way, what does it look like on the outside?"   


"You got a little red light going left and right... like KITT in Knight Rider." Answered the gardener, chuckling a little.   


Batoon looked confused "Knight Rider?You guys come from Antiquity!" He said playfully.  


"Haha. Very funny, but it's that antiquity that made the TV show that got us here... I'm still not sure how that worked." Replied Kaito, he seamed easy to irritate.  


"Good question." I mused, puting down my front plate and shutting my radar. " The Medaforce tough... now that was one heck of a rush."   


Metabee took the chance to enter in the conversation "I know what you mean dude. When that energy's coursing through you, you feel like you can defeat anybody! You also feel so good and rejuvenated when it happens... and then you're so depleted of energy and tire... don't worry tough, you get used to the strain and you don't pass out after a while."   


Off course I already knew that, but it was pointless to mention it so I just nodded in agrement. I got to meet Salty, Ikki's dog a bit later. A very nice dog, smart too. I never was much of a fan of dogs compared to cat but I wouldn't mind hanging around with Salty for a while. I wonder what he thinks of Medabots, we probably don't have a scent... altough I probably smell like the river and dirt after all that happened to me. Kaito, Rokusho and I got to share the living room for the night. It wasn't uncomfortable since human size couch are relatively big compared to a Medabot, and sleeping as a robot is easy as pie. Really! You just lay down, close your eyes and will yourself to sleep. It's like pressing a 'sleep mode' button inside of you. I went out like a rock and only re-opened my optic in the morning, being playfully poked by Salty. It was about 7 in the morning and I felt rejuvenated! I had slept very wel and had recharged for the day. 

Bring it on Medabots World! Cruise-Gunner is ready to unravel your secret!  


**To Be Continued...**  


AN: I wans't sure how to finish this chapter ^^;;. Next one will probably be a tad longer. 


	8. Chapter 7: Know Yourself

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand(Who belong to Kodansha, Natsume, Hasbro, Nelvana and a bunch of other people I'm not sure I know),I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


AN: Noticed the change? I changed my screen name, what do ya think? Neat no? I wanted something more original. I hope you all got a very neat Christmas with all kinds of cool gifts. I got some pretty neat stuff. While I got the chance I wish you a Happy New Year! 

You know, I think I got the layout of Ikki's house completly wrong in the last chapter. Mostly, the living room and the kitchen/dining room are one big room... but since I don't want to rewrite the whole thing I'll just stick to that description and be consistant. Ikki's house won't end up a morphing house like the Simpson's hehehehe. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter. BTW, anybody remember the name of Ikki's dad? It was Johzo or something no? 

**Blood Medal**  
**Chapter 7: Know Yourself**

  


I looked around the living and saw no traces of Kaito and Rokusho, I was the last one up. I did however saw a folded slip of paper with my name on it. I unfolded it and saw that it was a note from Rokusho, and it simply said 'Good luck. I'll be around'. After being pleased to get a message from Rokusho, I suddenly realsed the whole note was in Japanese, even my name!Not only was I talking japanese, but I could read it too. I decided not to try too much to understand how that worked and just be glad I had made a friend, more or less. 

"Good morning!" I said with energy as I entered the dining room/kitchen with Salty. 

"Hey good morning!" Replied Metabee, looking up from the newspaper. 

"Good morning dear." Called Chidori from the kitchen, with her ever so nice cheary tone. 

"Good morning." Calmly replied Ikki's father, reading another part of the newpaper. 

I surveyed the room and noticed Ikki and Kaito weren't there. Outside it seamed like a beautiful and sunny day. I wondered for a moment what I would do all day with no school or job to go to. 

"Hey... where's Kaito?"I asked to no one in particular, absent mindedly petting Salty's head. 

"He's outside, he said something about enjoying the sun or something." Answered MEtabee, not even looking up from his paper "He took the Medabot catalog Henry left for you guys, so you can check out your specs." 

"Thank you... I'll go see him... oh and when your finished with the paper I'd like to read it too!" I declared, heading to the back door.  


These people and Medabots were incredibly nice, they had acccepted all three of us without much trouble. It was easy for us to feel at home with characters we knew, but for them to accept us that easily was incredible. I took the back door and found Kaito sitting on the small steps leading down into the yard. I sat down beside him.  


He looked up from the catalog slightly to greet me."Good morning Cruise!" 

"Don't call me Cruise, if you want to give me a nickname, at least call me Gunner!" I complained "Anyway, what are you doing out by yourself?"  


"It was a nice day, I always liked to be out in the sun, and now it seams even more appealing... probably something to do with me made to work outside for long hours under the sun without trouble... I could spend all day in the desert and not suffer from it. Altough I don't really like the idea of me gardening all day..." He explained.  


I nodded "I see... it's like me when I felt attracted by the river and when I felt in it I enjoyed the sensation before I remembered I was in danger. Rokusho told me I'm waterproof and the rubber lining my armor absorbed the impact of the missile when I got hit on the side." I pointed to where I had been hit, there was no traces left of the impact now. 

"I know, that's what it says here. " He added, pointing to the catalog in his hands "It says my armor is about three time thicker than yours, but your speed is far above mine, I'm very slow for a close combat Medabot... it also says I can lift about... FIFTY TIMES MY OWN WEIGHT!"   


I gasped "WOW! You're strength make up for your lack of speed, big time! Let me check my stats..." 

Kaito handed me the catalog. Finally I had some answers about my new body. I'm a Gunship -type, model number SHP-21037 and my specialty is listed as 'Dual Shooting'. There was a little article beside my name, some kind of sales pitch.  


"Listen to this... 'This lightly armored gunship is as manoeuvrable on land as he is on sea, wether your battle is naval or a robattle, this Medabot's shot will always hit the mark. While this model is only armed with basic retrovolver and lack a more powerful move, unlike other models the Gunship- type has the abilty to target two opponent at once instead of one. This remarkable ability coupled with his built in radar-sonar system as well as his speed make this model a swift and precise attacker.'... Sounds good but it also soundlike I only have guns to defend myself against opponent... I have a pretty light armoring... did ya read yours?" 

"Yeah... It said something about me being the best wether it was to, and I quote, 'fight weeds or other Medabots'... it also praised my strength and versatility. You see this little staff?"He said, taking off the staff strapped to his arm. "It's supposed to be able to transform into almost any gardening tool I can think off so I can use them for work and battle... but I don't know how to do it."   


"I don't know how to fire my 'retrovolver' as they called them. It probably work the same way... " I took a minute to ponder on it while giving back the small book to Kaito.  


"I checked Oracle's stats too. She's a Miko -type, model number MIK-31320 and that little gun on her hand is actually a paralyzing weapon that only work on close range. She's a hand to hand fighter like me... altough they claim she's more of a team player than a stand alone fighter... so she's probably not that strong... her armor is still stronger than yours, altough not as much as mine, her speed too is inbetweem us." He explained.  


"She probably already knows all this, she is with Dr. Aki after all..." I added. 

There was a long silence as Kaito kept checking out the catalog and I mused on how to use my weapons. I wasn't sure I wanted to fight, but I might have to once the Rubberobo try to steal my Rare Medal. The sheer tought of them touching my Medal sent shivers down my M-Alloy spine.  


"Man... I still got trouble believing all this is happening to us." Suddenly said Kaito, distracting me of my grim toughts.  


"Yeah... and I'm surprised at how fast we're getting used to the idea of being Medabots!"  


"Maybe we were destined to become Medabots... It's not a bad situation, that's for sure."He mused, making me nod in agreement "It could have been worse, we could have ended up in the wrong hands, or in another show all together. If I have to be sucked into another dimension and turned into something else than human, might as well be in Medabots, at least we're not risking our hide too often... Imagine where we could have ended up." 

"We could have ended up as anything from PokŽmons to Smurfs! I think blue would have suit you just as well as green." I jokingly added.  


" Ha ha, very funny... we might not have been able to talk if we had ended up as PokŽmons!" 

"I don't know...Meowth proved that PokŽmon have the ability to learn how to speech..." 

We theorized for a while about a bunch of thing, like what type of PokŽmon we would have been based on what Medals we had, about what other show we would have ended in. We probably spent an hour talking like that. In the end we agreed a PokŽball was probably not comfortable, beeing a Foodon would have been ridiculous, and being a Smurf was probably not THAT bad of a deal because they had one heck of an easy life, even if there was only 1 girl for about a hundreds guys and they were all going around with only pants on. We even ended up mentioning a bunch of old shows like Transformers (and Beast Wars), Bucky O'Hare, Gargoyles, Duck Tales, Mighty Ducks, Samurai Pizza Cats and Flint the Time Detective! It was clear that I had met my match when it came to TV mania... altough I had the better memory of the two of us. Kaito looked a bit rough at first but from that moment on I could consider him a great friend. We also wondered about the Fourth one... I hope we meet that fourth one soon and that he or she is in good hand. 

------------  


The most massive of the Rubberobo, Squidguts, felt horribly minuscule in front of the static filled TV. All four of the Rubberobo Generals were in a dark room with the usual TV set through wich they communicated with their leader, the Dr. Meta-Evil.  


"YOU FOOLS! HOW COULD YOU LET A KABUTO MEDAL GET AWAY! GRAAH!" Raged the evil leader.  


"We didn't know it was rare." Pleaded Squidguts, his face almost glued to the floor in apology. "Beside it's THEIR fault Cruise-Gunner got away!" He then said, pointing to the two battered Noctobats who couldn't even fly.  


"WHAT?!" They replied , angrily.  


"Please great Robo-leader, give us a chance to take that loser on again, he can't even fire his guns!" Pleaded the Noctobat with a large crack on his visor.  


"Give me a chance too!" Asked Squidguts.  


Gillgirl sighed "How about you give that mission to someone less incompetant."   


"Hey! Take that back!" Called an insulted Squidguts.  


"SILENCE!" Roared Meta-Evil, before an arguement broke betweem his generals."Squidguts... I'll give you one more chance, go get those Noctobats repaired and... customize them a little too... don't come back to me until you've got that kabuto medal!" Declared Meta-Evil before severing the connection and the whole room almost went dark.  


"Us... custom? Allright!" Cheered the Noctobats, giving each other a high five, but they felt back in pain "Ow ow ow!"   


"Com'on you two, we got a defective 'bot to catch!" Suddenly declared Squidguts, raising from the floor heroically.  


"He's gonna fail." Commented Shrimplips as their collegue left.  


"Let's go grab some grub in the meantime!" Proposed Seaslug.  


"Sounds good..." the other two agreed.  


--------  


When Kaito and I got back inside we were just in time to hear Ikki shout 'bye' before slamming the door. I took a wild guess and turned to Metabee.  


"Late for school I presume?" I asked, realising it was 8 o'clock now.  


"That's right." the KBT simly answered.  


"Well, I'll be going too..." Declared Mr. Tenryo, getting up from his seat after one last sip of coffee. 

He handed me the newspaper and went to kiss his wife good bye. I thanked him for the paper and we all wished him a nice day. Since I didn't have anything to do all day long I decided it was as good a time as any to start learning how to defend myself.   


"Hmm... Metabee..." I started, suddenly feeling shy "I know we've just met but...would you... would mind teaching me how to shoot?" I finally asked.  


He blinked twice and looked at me, looking a bit stunned "Sure no problem!"   


I was filled with joy. "Allright! Thank you very much Metabee! I really need to learn how to defend myself!"  


"Just call me Sensei!" He added, suddenly apearing in my field of vision with that costume he had when he trained Cyandog.   


How the hell did he changed so fast? I was so taken aback I took a step backward and almost fel down! If I had eyelids I would have blinked a few time "Wwwaaah?!?" I simply said before what he had said finally registered "Huh... right...Sensei."   


Before I could react he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the door. "Com'on I know the best place to train! See you later Mrs. Tenryo!" He called.  


"Yeah...see you later" I called as well, following Metabee, a bit dumbfounded by his sudden enthusiasm to share his knowledge. 

I guess Metabee just like to be called Sensei and give order. Oh boy...what have I gotten myself into? 

"I'll go with..." Started Kaito before his Medafighter interupted him.  


"Oh Kaito dear, I'm gonna need your help so please don't go too far!" Cheerfully said Chidori  


Kaito stopped dead in his track, and I could swear I saw sweat appear on his head when he realised it probably meant yard work and gardening. That's when Metabee yanked me toward the front door. 

Oh well... I asked for it.  


**To Be Continued...**  



	9. Chapter 8: Everyday Life

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand(Who belong to Kodansha, Natsume, Hasbro, Nelvana and a bunch of other people I'm not sure I know),I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_

AN: Not much to say this time around save apologizing for not writting in so long. Sorry! Review replies!: 

TJ and Rikumon: Sorry it took me a while ^^;; I also got two other fics to take care of, maybe a fourth one soon @.@ I hope you like this chapter. 

Phantom Kansai: Yeah well, you can expect a LOT of references to random things in the first person part. I just think it's a fun thing to do XD. And actually, in the French version they use 'Sensei' and that was the version I saw last ^^;. Simonw2000: Nah I don't watch the japanese version. You're not the only one who'd like to be a Medabot. 

**Blood Medal**  
**Chapter 8: Everyday Life**

I had to fight to stay standing as Metabee dragged me forward at incredible speed. Even running away from the Robos I hadn't ran that fast! I had to keep running or Metabee would end up draging me across the ground, and the pavement didn't seam very kind.

"Let go of my hand Metabee! I can run for myself!" I called in betweem two sharp intake of air.

I think last evening's oil had already been all burned out because I felt my legs heating up.

"I told you to call me sensei!" He replied, altough letting go of my wrist, allowing me to regain my balance.

What was the rush anyway? I was stuck here and had nothing else to do beside training, I had all the time in this world and one other! Metabee dissapeared behind a corner and followed but as I turned he had suddenly stopped dead in his track and I was unable to stop in time. I ram into him and felt backward on the ground while he stood undisturbed.

"Ow... why'd you stopped Metabee?" I asked, getting up.

"Hello Metabee... oh hello there, what's your name?" Asked a gentle voice that sounded awefully familiar.

I looked up and saw Brass, standing in front of Metabee and looking at me with curious optics. I was surprised, I wasn't sure how to react. We already Rokusho, Henry, Nae, Dr. Aki, Ikki, Ms. Tenryo, Mr. Tenryo, Rintaro, Metabee and Kantaroth in on the secret, so one more person wouldn't hurt, then again she might tell Erika who might write an article on us and turn us into freak shows. Off course I might just be paranoid, Brass and Erika are smart, and kind, they wouldn't reveal a secret like that. As far as I know she never revealed to anyone that Metabee has a Rare Medal. All that went through my head, or Medal if you prefer, as I stood up. In the end I decided the wisest course of action was to ask the others first, and see if they had any objections. Sadly Metabee hadn't considered all the implication...

"His name's Cruise-Gunner.. and you know what? He's actually a hu..." He started, before leapt to him and clamped my hand on his mouthplate, not really sure if it would silence him, but recalling Ikki doing so before.

I chuckled nervously, sweatdropping as I did my best to 'smile' "Ahaha... Metabee... let me tell my own story." I said, before letting go of him.

"I told you to call me Sensei!" He complained, but didn't pursue.

"My name's Cruise-Gunner, Hi." I said, extending an hand to the SLR.

"Hi, I'm Brass." She replied, unaware I already knew her name, and took my hand.

After shaking hand it was time for me to explain my prescence, I tought that, just like with Rokusho, telling partial truth wouldn't hurt. 

"You see..." I began "I'm a runaway Medabot... I ran away from my Medafighter because he wanted me to do evil thing. My Medafighter is...well...an evil Rubberobo Gang member! Two of their Noctobats chased me and engaged me in battle... and I ended up using the Medaforce, Rokusho found me and lead me to Metabee and now I want to learn how to fight from him." I explained, adapting my tale as I went along. 

I never knew I had the knack for improvisation, then again I could come up with excuses and lie as to why I hadn't done an homework or something quite fast when I was a kid. Beside it wasn't much of an improv, considering most of it is true, just not the entire truth.

"So that explains the weird get up." Brass commented, looking at Metabee's Martial Art instructor costume. 

I chuckled at the comment. Brass is the quiet kind of Medabot, a common trait of non-rare Medal, but when she speaks it's worth it. 

"It's not weird... what are doing around here anyway?" Asked the KBT, shifting the focus away from his costume.

"I was... looking for you actually. You weren't at school this morning so I was heading to your house. You forgot we had a dodgeball game against the older kid's Medabots today?" 

"Oh yeah... the dodgeball game... I completly forgot about that!" He replied, slapping his forehead. He did a pause and suddenly turned toward me " Com'on Cruise-Gunner! You'll be part of our team! It'll count as training for today!" He finally said, grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me at full speed down the street once again.

"I wanted to learn how to shoot!" I complained.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I heard Brass call from behind.

I don't even like dodgeball. 

---------

Kaito looked at the patch of lawn in front of him. Chidori had asked him to make a round hole to put a small tree. That seamed simple, until he realised he couldn't use any of the human sized gardening tool... at least not the shovels. He could go for the small hand-one but it would be too short to use effectively. 

"I had no other choice but to learn fast." He said, giving a glance to Salty who was observing him with curious eyes. 

Sighing, Kaito took out the staff strapped to his arm and held it in front of himself.

"Okay... I will you to turn into a shovel!" 

Nothing.

"Drats... okay... Turn into a shovel! I order you!" still nothing. "Huh... SHOVEL!" 

Kaito plumped down , defeated "Aww man, how am I ever gonna pull this off? Chidori is gonna be dissapointed..." 

The tough of Ms. Tenryo looking saddened and dissapointed sent a shock through Kaito's system. He couldn't let that happen! He stood back up, flames appearing in his eyes as he made grandiose movement and took a fighting stance, his staff held in front of him.

"SHOVEL! COME FORTH!" He called in an over-the-top manner, trying to sound heroic and mighty.

Nothing happened this time either.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted, startling Salty.

"Hmm... maybe I'm going at it all wrong, maybe it's not voiced activated, Henry did say I had to will it into transforming... " Commented the Gardener, rubbing his chin.

"I bet once I know how to use it it'll be so darn easy too!" He shook his head "Why did I get stuck as the gardener anyway?" He asked, sitting on the ground beside Salty.

The Sun suddenly reappeared from behind the clouds and a sun ray hit the freshly watered flower, making them sparkle in the light. A light wind picked up ,making the leafs in the tree dance. A bird started singing somewhere, unseen by the Medabot and dog. Kaito suddenly realised how calm it was right here behind the house. He was so use to the sound of a busy city, the never ending roam of cars, the chatter and foot steps of people on the street, the sound of large ventilation systems in nearby office building and sometime the sound of a wailing siren. This little futuristic suburb was quite calm, even if there was cars going around on the street. The whole back yard seamed to reflect that sense of calm.

"I'll try a different approach." Added Kaito, scratching behind Salty's ear.

He held his staff up, closed his optic and imagined a shovel. He had seen the GDN -type Medabot of the catalog using a rake that looked like it was made out of laser, kind like a lightrake. He imagined the shovel made of light, coming out of his little staff, while concentrating on that imagine he repeated the word 'shovel' over and over. When he opened his eyes, he was in for a surprise.

It had worked this time. Right in his hand was a perfect size shovel made out of green energy coming out of his staff.

"YOOHOO!" He cheared, jumping up to his feet, startling the dog once again as he began dancing in victory. "I DID IT!" 

As if to calm him down and remind him of his work Salty barked, then sniffed at the spot he had to dig a hole.

Kaito stopped dancing and sweatdropped "Right... now to get to work. Hehehe." 

--------

I was introduced to the rest of the school's Medabot as a runaway from the Rubberobo, and friend of Metabee. Most details were left out, beside the game was all that mattered. The rules reminded me of the game in the HunterXHunter manga, where eliminated players are allowed to play on the outside zone and each team is allowed one 'back'. I was on one side of the field with Metabee, Brass, Peppercat, Crosserdog, Totalizer and, out of all thing, Doctor Bocshoy. I wondered how he could play without hand before I saw him remove those ballpoint like thing off his hand. The other team was lead by a DVL -type, like BlackRam, named Mephis, there was also Acehorn the Unicorn -type, Firebeetle who was a red coloured KBT mark III, like Kantaroth, MiKage a Ninja, Congor a Monkey -type with a hand at the end of his tail, a Phoenix with a pair of arms with hands I didn't recognized, Lady Jet a plane type (like FemJet) and to balance my late arrival, Coach Mountain's Digmole.

"Allright, everybody ready?" Asked Metabee, juggling with the bright red ball.

"Whenever you want, your ball." Answered Mephis.

"Allright then...Let's kick bot guys!" Said Metabee, reeling for the launch."YAAA!!!" he shouted as he shot the ball like a missile.

The ball flew right toward MiKage who dodged to the side, leaving a clear path for an unprepared AceHorn who gasped before he was hit in the face. The ball bouced away from him and was about to hit the ground when MiKage slided on the ground, giving it a kick and sending it flying upward. Suddenly the Phoenix shot up in the air, grabbed the ball and sent it, divebomb style, right toward the Doc. It bounced off his head and landed out of the court.

"Doctor Bocshoy is out!" Declared Mephis.

"Wha...wha..what just happened?" I asked, confused.

"Did someone noted the liscence plate of the truck that hit me?" Asked Doc as he was helped up by Crosserdog.

"Phoenix grabbed the ball, saving Acehorn and MiKage, since it never hit the ground, then he smashed Doc." Explained Metabee. 

"Since the ball landed outside the field... it's our ball." Added Mephis. 

Those guys were serious, I felt like I really was in HunterXHunter now, at least Doctor Bocshoy wasn't knocked out. Thinking of ceasing functioning sent a shiver down my M-Alloy spine, I would have to be careful. Doc moved to the outside zone on the further side of the field behind Mephis's team. 

"This is so unfair! You have two flyer!" Complained Peppercat, pointing an acusing claw at the other team. 

"Allright then, I won't fly." Proposed LadyJet.

"Let's play now!" Said Phoenix, flying in with the ball he passed to FireBeetle. 

"Take that!" He called, shooting it at Totalizer. 

The turtle didn't move and faced the ball. He grabbed it with both hand and managed to hold it. He passed it to Crosserdog, who passed it to Brass who then passed it to Peppercat who was running across the field. She lept up in the air as she grabbed the ball and launched it at the surprised Digmole. The ball hit him, bounced on the ground and headed my way. I caught it and acted quickly by reeling for the launch. I wasn't stupid tough and at the last minute I twisted around, calling 'CATCH!" as I sent the ball toward Doctor Bocshoy who was now at the side of the field. He quickly caught FireBeetle offguard. He had a better arm than I expected. this time tough, the ball landed on Mephis's side of the field.

"WOOHOO! We got two out!" I cheered.

"Great job Cruise-gunner!" Called Metabee.

"What about me?" Complained Peppercat.

"You were awesome!" Replied Crosserdog. 

Maybe dodgeball wasn't so bad, and it was already teaching me how to think fast. Metabee wasn't exagerating when he said this would make good battle practice. Digmole and FireBeetle walked to the outside zone. I didn't like to feel there prescence around us, for a moment I wish I had eyes in the back of my head when I recalled I DID! Well not really eyes, but I have a radar. It might prove useful.

"Settle down kids, things are just begining." Said Mephis, as Congor passed him the ball.

I didn't like his tone and I was right. He reeled his large paw, holding the ball and shot it forward with incredible speed! I bet he was stronger than Samurai or Metabee! The ball sliced the air aiming toward a scared Peppercat.

"PEPPERCAT!" Shouted Crosserdog, tackling her away.

It was heroic but he was caught to the side by the ball and he was sent flying by the impact landing outside the field, rolling on the ground. He didn't looked in good shape.

That guy Mephis started to look more and more like Rieza (or Laser) from HunterXHunter. What have I gotten myself into now? At least it wasn't an actual Robattle. I would have been trashed in a real fight, but still. It's as if someone was toying with my fate, or something, but that's just being paranoid.

--------

Kaito had finally done digging his hole, just in time for the store to deliver the tree. It was standing on the frontyard, those lazy delivery guy didn't even brought it in the back. Kaito and Salty were standing in front of it, looking rather perplexed.

"Okay... now what?" Asked the Medabot, looking up at the tree that was twice his size.

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Yeah it's a bit of a copy of vol 16-17 of HunterXHunter, but it's such a cool use of a simple game I decided to reuse it XD. Hope you don't mind. 


	10. Chapter 9: Having a Ball

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand(Who belong to Kodansha, Natsume, Hasbro, Nelvana and a bunch of other people I'm not sure I know),I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_

AN: Hey guys! Noticed I got my old Digimon story back up? It kept me busy lately so I didn't have much time to work on my Medabots story, I hope you can forgive me. Beside I got some major writer's block issue right now. My pal Shard Medal e-mailed me this awesome 'song' based on the Medabot dodgeball game from my last chapter (that continues in this one off course):

whats you(medabots league mix): 

Dash, flash, reflection!  
Courageous Me-Me-Me-Medabots!:  
brainy doctor Bocshoy,pretty sailor brass,  
Jumping Peppercat ... Medabots!

Back, black reactor!  
[Make your] attack, Me-Me-Me-Medabots  
Selfish, Brash mephis;  
Overly self-conscious firebeetle.  
Win ... Medabots!

Dash, flash, reflection!  
Courageous Me-Me-Me-Medabots!  
Crosserdog is a really Brave player  
Totalizer accepts danger too.  
Shrewdly, swiftly grasping the situation is  
Team captian Medabee  
Medabots

Back, black reactor!  
[Make your] move, Me-Me-Me-Medabots!  
Winning is the only interest  
Of ever-obedient Mikage  
Powerful, terrible, completely cruel  
Medabots

(Chorus) What's you? When you awoke one morning...  
What's you? ...it was already decided whom you would fight.  
Which side of your feelings will you go with?

Rush, clash, reaction!  
And there are way more Me-Me-Me-Medabots!  
New and powerful Criuse-gunner medabots going at full power!  
A fire that lasts through all rain and wind!  
powerful medabots

Rush, clash, reaction!  
And there are -- whoah! -- more Me-Medabots!  
On defense is Digmole,  
A rather timid Medabot.  
Lower than lower-than-low,  
acehorn shows his horn of jealousy!  
congor plows through shadow.  
Ladyjet ... crazy Medabots!

What's you? With the force in their Medals...  
What's you? ...that binds the enegry together,  
Two different powers clash against each other.

=======

Now the review replies: 

Super Hurricane: Nope, he's not the fourth human. Go back a few chapters and you'll realise I already set the Medafighter for the fourth human. 

Rokushofan: Woh...slow down... you should turn off the capslock and turn down the caffeine oO. Rokusho will be back, don't worry. You know how the Wandering Medabot is right? 

Medaboy: Strange that you mention it a few days after I read an article about Iron Leaguer. I hope you'll like the ending of this dodgeball game seeing as it's not the last one ;) 

Mad-man: Yeah... dodgeball is traumatising XD. 

**Blood Medal**  
**Chapter 9: Having a Ball**

Nae and Oracle arrived at the Tenryo house to find a perplexed Kaito at the foot of a tree. The tree was still wraped up in fabric and was ready to be put in the ground. 

"Hi Kaito!" Called Oracle "Where is everybody?" 

"Oracle!Nae! Hi!"Replied Kaito, turning to greet his new friends. " Metabee and Cruise-Gunner went to the river to train, Cruise-Gunner wanted to know how to shoot with his gun. Guess what? I managed to learn how to use MY weapon! See?" he explain, before taking out his staff and turning it into a shovel and then a rake, a hoe, back into a shovel then returned it to normal.

"You've done some quick progress in just one day." Commented Nae.

"So what are you doing right now?" Asked Oracle, as the two girl walked up to Kaito and his tree.

"Chidori asked me to dig a hole and then get this tree in... but this thing is twice my size, I don't know how I'll carry it to the backyard!" He explained.

"Why don't you just pick it up?" Inquired Nae, petting Salty. 

The green Medabot looked even more perplexed and blinked. "Pick it up? That's thing is way too big! Didn't you hear me say it's taller than me?" 

"You're still thinking of yourself as a human. You're a gardener -type Medabot now, you are designed for this kind of work. You can lift up to 10 time your own weight, and you're heavy for a bipedal Medabot." Explained the woman.

Kaito looked at Nae, turned toward the tree, then back at Nae "Okay... I'll give it a try... I got nothing to loose anyway." 

Kaito went over the tree, bent his knee and grabbed the side of the fabric wrapped base of it. He then proceeded to lift it up. He strained a little but was amazed at how light it felt. As a human he probably would have be in sweat by now, trying to get it off the ground, and probably wouldn't be able to, but now, as a Medabot, he was able to lift up, and I mean really up. All the way above his head! 

"Woh..." He softly said, looking up at what he was holding. 

"You did it Kaito! Nae was right!" Commented Oracle.

"I did it... I DID IT!!" Cheered the GDN, as he started to dance, still holding the tree. 

But then it started to get off balance and threathened to fall! "Woh...woh...it's gonna CRASH! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Called the male Medabot, racing around trying to balance the tree he was holding.

"Move it to the backyard before it's too late!" Called Nae.

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" 

Still Kaito managed to run toward the backyard, trying his best not to let the tree fall. Then Oracle and Nae heard a loud thumping noise, and then silence. 

"I'M OKAY!" Called Kaito from the backyard. 

"How's the tree?" Asked Oracle, as she, Nae and Salty went to see what had happened. 

"A tad crooked but I can fix it." Answered the robot, standing in front of the tree. "I managed to throw it into the hole before it fell. It should be okay." He added.

"Great job... I think you'll be good at this." Said Nae, giving the former human a thumb up.

"But I don't wanna be good at gardening!" Complained Kaito.

----------

You know, when you grow up you think the horrors of Dodgeball are all behind you, that you'll never have to fear that stronger kid in your class that can send people hit the wall behind them because he throws damn too hard for a simple game...It's funny how much being turned into a Medabot can change your perspective on life. At first this dodgeball game even looked fun, but now that we all saw what Mephis could do, it was more like a battle... and let me tell you, I really didn't want to be in a fight right now, especially one where I couldn't find cover. With my light armoring I felt almost naked standing there in the middle of the field. Crosserdog had been hit by the ball, shot by Mephis, and while he was okay he was still damaged! And he's got thicker armor than me! Devil -types are close combat Medabots, and as such they got very powerful arms. Crosserdog was okay now but he was out and stuck on the outside with Dr. Bocshoy. At least we also took out two of them, namely Digmole and Firebeetle. 

"Our ball." Simply said Phoenix, flying to where the ball had fallen and then flying back to his part of the field.

He passed it to Mephis who shot it toward us with incredible strength again. This time it was sailing right towards me! In my Medal I saw Crosserdog being thrown backward by the powerful throw. I could see it perfectly as it sped toward me. I'm probably that if I had still been a human I wouldn't have been able to react in time. Not exactly sure what to do I just threw myself on my back, the ball flying a few inches away from me and hitting the school wall far behind. The imact on the ground wasn't as bad as I what I expected, my 'wings' must have protected me. I tought the ball would have damaged the structure but I guess I must see Mephis stronger than he is... or those walls are just reinforced because of robattles. For a moment I wondered how the ball resisted the impact with Crosserdog, but that was not the time to wonder about that. Firebeetle went to recover the ball and return it to his side and once again we were gonna be fired upon by Mephis. It was like we were being shot at with a canon! And to make matter worse he aimed at Peppercat and me! We were the ones with the lightest armor! It suddenly dawned on me that maybe it wasn't a coincidence that he tried to shoot her and me first, maybe he knew our armoring to be ridiculous compared to the others. And the others in his team shot Dr. Bocshoy... he isn't an heavy weight either! 

"YOU BASTARD!" I said out loud, surprising everyone. "You're aiming at me and Peppercat because you want to damage us! You know we got the weakest armor!" 

"Maybe I do...maybe I just want to get rid of the loser first. " Asked Mephis, with a rather cold tone.

"He does?" Inquired Peppercat, looking at me. 

I nodded "YOU BASTARD!" She called, helding her paw up. 

I think Mephis likes to crush Medabots in this game, where there is no Medafighter or Mr. Referee to stop the fight. We needed to catch the ball, and the best of us for the job was Totalizer. But without a plan it would be pretty pointless. Mephis shot toward me again! I threw myself to the side, skidding on the ground. The sound of metal griding on the ground was more painful than the actual slide of fall, I probably would have been scraped if I still had skin. I mentally thanked Dr. Aki for this resistent M-Alloy skin. My mind raced as I tried to find a plan or something, I was the closest thing to a MEdafighter in our group, the closest thing to the thinker behind a Medabot's action. I finally got an idea by the time the ball returned to the klder kid's Medabots. 

"Time out!" I called, before I gathered everyone ,who wasn't out, around me. 

"I got an idea..." I started, whispering. 

Now I could tell you what I explained to my team, but it would ruin the fun now would it? I'll let you discover what I planned at the same time as I describe how it all happened. First we took a battle formation, with Metabee, me and Brass at the front, and Totalizer and Peppercat behind us. The CAT type slightly further away than the turtle -type. 

"Try to hit us Mephis!" I challenged.

"It's so nicely asked! TAKE THAT!" He shouted, sending the ball my way incredibly fast! 

It was so fast! I had no chance to catch it or dodge it! I closed my optics, opened my arms for the catch and hope for the best, trusting the Medabots I knew very well from the show, so much I could consider them friends even if they didn't know me very well. I leapt up just as the ball got closer. The impact threw me backward right into Totalizer's arm. I clutched the ball with all I could as I hit the heavily armored Medabot. It was very painful for my back but I held on. I heard footsteps and knew what was coming. I threw the ball up in the air with all my strength as Peppercat came rushing toward us, using Totalizer as steps she then launched herself from his shoulder, grabbed the ball and sent it flying downward like a bomb. The attack hit Mikage the ninja, sending him to the ground as the red ball bounced off him and went toward the back of the court. Crosserdog was there and took the chance. He caught the ball and quickly threw it back forward, hitting a surprised Congor in the back. The ball then bounced out of the field.

"ALLRIGHT! WE DID IT! TWO OUT AGAIN!" I cheered as I got out of Totalizer's hold.

"And the ball's our!"Added Peppercat, landing nearby.

"It's all thank to you dude, you're pretty smart!" Complimented Metabee.

"Nah, he's just smarter than you." Jokingly said Brass, making Metabee growled.

"She's right, it took me a while to come up with this plan and I have no other strategy now... and my tin-pet is still vibrating from that hit...ohh." I said, feeling a tad dizzy, luckily it quickly passed.

I sure didn't felt smart, I never did as a human for that matter. It's just that Medabots naturally rely on Medafigthers for strategic thinking and I don't need to since I never had a Medafighter... well technically I did but I ran away from him after 30 seconds. For a moment I realised that Kaito and Oracle were very lucky to have Medafighters, they had someone to take care of them, I didn't have anybody and I couldn't squatt at the Tenryo's forever. I was brought back to my most urgent troubles by a voice. 

"Don't worry, there's only three of them now! We can handle it!" Promised Metabee.

"Let's be careful tough, there's four of them around us now." Commented Totalizer.

That was true, there was nothing we could do to take these guys out now and it was really making me nervous. I barely escaped the attacks that were aimed at me before, now they could come from every direction. I might be a Medabot but I'm not the quickest one. I decided it was time to use my secret weapon. I reached to my forehead and lifted my front plate, activating my radar. Now if they tried anything I'd be ready! I closed my optics and I could clearly feel the whole courtyard as if I could see it in black and white. It took me a few seconds to get adjusted to it, and I was amazed at how natural it felt, then again it was built into my body. I took a few steps and got into position. I noticed Mephis talking to Firebeetle who then passed whatever message it was. Brass passed the ball to Metabee, who then passed it to Dr. Bocshoy and then it was Crosserdog who caught it and quickly the ball was sent back to Metabee through the same path. 

"TAKE THAT! MISSILE LAUNCHED!" Bellowed Metabee, shooting with all his strength toward LadyJet. 

The PLN Medabot was hit by the ball and sent back to the ground as the ball bounced on their side of the field and was intercepted by Mephis! 

"Great job LadyJet." Chuckled the Devil -type. 

LadyJet sacrificed herself so that they could get the ball back! As LadyJet walked to the outside of the court FireBeetle raised his hand.

"Back!" He called, returning to our opponent's side of the field. 

Mephis grabbed hold of the ball and passed it to his teamate. All four of the outside players started passing the ball around . We were surrounded on all side and they were passing the ball really fast. We instinctively backed toward the center of the field, each one of the us facing in one direction. Peppercat and I were probably the most nervous, after all we had the weakest armor and I didn't felt like taking a hit at all! Suddenly I detected the ball flying from the side toward Totalizer! They had changed strategy and went for our best catcher! 

"LOOK OUT!" I called turning around. 

But it was too late and Totalizer was hit in the shoulder. The ball bounced back out of the field and I totally forgot to track it with my radar when I asked my teammate if he was okay. The next thing I knew I was hit in the back by a powerful shot and was sweeped off my feet. It felt incredibly painful. I was hit right on my wing-like structure. The blow was so hard I hit Totalizer and knocked him down! I flipped in mid air and landed right on my head! The hit overloaded my radar and I fainted from the painful backlash.

I came out of it a while later. I was laid down on a bench. My head was still ringing and I realised someone had stopped my radar... I hoped it wasn't offline, I couldn't handle having to get my HEAD repair right on my second day as a Medabot. I slowly reached up, and touched to see my fronthead plate lowered. I slowly opened my optics and saw Metabee, Brass and Totalizer looking down at me, looking somewhat concerned.

"Wha...what happened?" I inquired weakly.

"You got hit on the back by Mephis. We tought we were offline! Your back panel even opened, but your Medal didn't eject. We were worry about you." Explained Brass.

"You okay dude?" Asked Metabee.

"Yeah, a bit of a headache but I'll be okay...what happened with the game." I replied.

"We lost." Added Totalizer. 

"After they took you out, Totalizer used our back but only to be taken out too. Without him we didn't have anybody to catch the ball and in the end it was Metabee against Mephis, Firebeetle and Phoenix. It was just too much for him." Explained Peppercat, who I noticed she was sitting at my feet on the bench.

I didn't felt good at all. I was a crummy dodgeball player and a crummier Medabot. I was taken out twice in two days! Even Crosserdog resisted his hit! My little strategy didn't help and in the end even my radar didn't save me. Their strategy was much better than whatever I could improvise. I tought I sucked as much as a Medabot than I did as a human. I quickly mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't be thinking like that. 

"I'm sorry." I simply said.

"Hey don't sweat dude... erm I mean don't worry! We'll get 'em next time. I think you just weren't ready for this kind of hard play!" Declared Metabee, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I felt like smiling, Metabee was right, I shouldn't give up that easily. It is because I refused to give up that I could invoke the Medaforce against the Noctobats, this was no diferent. 

"Thanks Metabee. " 

"Okay... let's go guys and leave the Sap-Squad to their buisness." Said Peppercat, leaping off her seat and walking away with Crosserdog and Totalizer.

"But boss... you were worried about him too!" Commented Crosserdog, before getting a slap on the back of the head.

That made me feel accepted. We weren't exactly friends yet but we had bonded during that game, wich turned out more like a fight. Finally I felt better and could stand up. I didn't received any permanent damage and apparantly most of it was already 'healed' up. Dr. Aki's M-Alloy truly is AMAZING. He deserved his face on the cover of the TIME. I remember seeing it in the first Medarot manga. The old cook was sticking his tongue out on the TIME's cover... oh boy. 

"One thing I forgot to tell you." Suddenly started Metabee. "Keep those little games secret okay? It's a Medabot only thing." 

"Sure! I will!" I said happily. 

Metabee trusted me enough with this secret even tough we barely know each other. I wonder why. Must be some kind of KBT Medal bond or something. Maybe he just wanted me to feel part of the gang. Afterall the humans would consider me a Medabot now, and it would be important for me to fit with the Medabots. Metabee and Brass showed me around the school and I met most of the Medabots that hung around, but none of them seamed to have much of a personality, even Brass was pretty silent most of the time. Metabee couldn't stop talking saying who he defeated when we passed somewhere or when or how he defeated any Medabot we met. I could barely remember all those anecdotes. I could swear I heard Brass sigh at one point. It musn't be the first time he went into one of those rant.

---------

Meanwhile at the Tenryo house, Nae was having tea with Mrs. Tenryo while Kaito, Salty and Oracle were sitting in front of the TV.

"So how was Dr. Aki's place?" Asked the green Medabot.

"It's a HUGE suite! It got two story! It's really crazy. It's incredibly luxious and really nicely decorated." Explained Oracle "I even had my own bed!"

"Lucky, I slept on the couch... not that it mattered really when you think about how fast we fall asleep." Replied Kaito.

"You're right. When I woke up I realised I hadn't even moved in my sleep. I usually trash a lot in my sleep...that is when I was human."

The two felt silent for a moment before Kaito spoke up again "Let's not think too much about that okay?"

Oracle nodded as she started petting the dog "Yeah, good idea. I wonder how Cruise-Gunner's adapting though. I barely had time to talk with him." 

The Gardener seamed to think for a moment."He seams to be coping fine, especially considering he had to run from the Rubberobos and got blasted by two Noctobats. Compared to him we got it easy. I think he's a nice guy. " 

The two went silent again, watching the TV show that was on. It was one of those talk show were people argue a lot. Now they were to trying to physically harm each other. Oracle made a disgusted sound and just changed the channel, finding an anime. There was a bunch of explosion and seamed interesting.

"That seams cool." Pointed out Kaito.

"Yeah...better than that other show." 

---------

It was later that day, Henry was sweeping the floor of the Hop-Mart when Sam and Peppercat entered the store.

"Hi Sam! " Greeted the young man. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here..." She slowly started. "TO BUY A MEDABOT!" She declared dramatically.

"You want a new body for Peppercat?" Asked Henry, surprised.

"No! I would never change Peppercat. My dad gave me a Medal! So I'm getting a second Medabot." Answered the girl.

"So...what type you want?" Inquired the clerk, moving behind the counter.

The girl had a mischiefous smirk "A black panther -type!" she said.

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Here we go, soon the fourth Medal will be put in a body! What will come out of this? It's for me to know and you to find out!


	11. Chapter 10: Blast On

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand(Who belong to Kodansha, Natsume, Hasbro, Nelvana and a bunch of other people I'm not sure I know),I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_

AN: Heya everyone! I'm having a MAJOR writer's block for Third Challenge, so I decideed to move on to Blood Medal for the moment. I'm rewatching all my recorded Medabots ep so if things go well I should be back on Third Challenge soon. Let's move on to review replies: 

Medaboy: Thanks... technically it was chapter 9, since there's a prologue XD. I guess that a sport fic would be cool, but I'm not the best suited for the job ; 

Metal Dragon: You never know... guess you'll find out. 

Solarice04: thanks for the good words. I hope you like the name... I kinda improvised it on the spot. 

MEDABOT CLUB: Thanks a lot, I hope you like this chapter too. 

**Blood Medal**  
**Chapter 10: Blast On**

After Metabee showed me around the school, we still had the whole afternoon left. So Metabee lead me toward the river to truly beging my training. By then I was fully functionnal again, so it didn't scare me much. Once we got by the river, Metabee lined a few empty soda can on top of a wood plank that he had put atop two old barrels. 

"For today we'll take it slow and I'll just teach you how to shoot. Come over here. " He said, putting me a few feet off the cans. 

Not sure what to do I raised my right arm and aimed at the cans "Okay... so how do I do it?" I asked . 

"First put your hand under your wrist, to account for kickback, you're probably not ready for it yet." Explained the KBT, surprising me at how knowledgeable he actually sounded "Now the tricky part... I ain't exactly sure how to explain you what to do..." 

"How do YOU do it?" I inquired, as he took a firing position I imitated. 

"Well... it's hard to explain, I just do it. " He explained, emphasising his point by blasting one of the can without barely glancing at it. " It's like walking... it's just something you do without really thinking, it's a question of will ya know." 

I pondered on the idea. I guess to Medabots it was second nature to use their Medaparts... for me it was like learning to walk. Sadly I didn't remember how I learned to walk... so I was pretty much in the dark as to what to do. I decided to just concentrate and imagine the can being knocked down. First thing to work was my targetting system, the cross-air appeared in the middle of my field of vision while a circle appeared, wich I later understood was what my canon was actually pointed toward, with little movement the circle was right around the crossair and turned red. My aim was dead on. Unlike human, Medabots have very precise movement and don't actually jitters like human. I still couldn't open fire... so I tried to concieved what it would feel like for the shot to be fired from my arm, the feeling of the kickback and the shot going through the canons. 

I concentrated on my will to shoot the can. I think I spent a few minutes doing that, but it didn't really matter. When it happened, it really surprised me. There was the sound of a canon being fired and the can was hit. Not dead on, just barely grazed and just wobbled, not really falling. 

"Wha...what happened?" I asked, confused, loosing my cross-air.

"You fired! You opened fire and hit the target! You did it Cruise-Gunner!" Declared Metabee, happilly.

"I... I did it?" I repeated, still unsure. "I DID IT! WOOHOO!" I cheered, doing a little jump.

Metabee nodded "You sure did! I'm a good teacher after all!" 

"Wow... I have to try again!" I stated, aiming at the lined cans again.

"Right... you gotta be able to fire much more quickly. Reflex are essential in a robattle." Explained my teacher, but I already knew that, more or less. "I already got a few ideas on how to train you. Too bad Medabots don't sweat, hehehehe." 

I sweatdropped, but decided to shrug it off. I had asked for this training after all, no point in backing up now.

I managed to open fire five or more time before it was time to go back to the Tenryo household. The last two were much quicker and the last few ones actually knocking down target. I was nowhere good enough for a real robattle, but at least now I could actually use my canons and learn how to fight. I had my basic covered and I wasn't completly defenseless now. As we headed back to the house, I suddenly felt a little tinge in my Medal, as if someone was looking at me. I turned around but there was nothing, and the feeling dissapeared as quickly as it came. I shrugged it off as a glitch back then, but I later realised it probably meant that the fourth one... had awaken. 

------------

Peppercat and her Medafighter happily looked at Sam's new Medabot. It was all mostly in shades of black and had a look similar to Peppercat, but with many diferences. Her feet actually had claws and her grey legs looked slightly thinner, her tail didn't end like an extension cord, but with a spike and the two prongs on the hip armor were gone. Her forearms were equipped with a canon each and she had basic grey hands with small claws. Her head was almost completly diferent. Her forehead was adorned with a simple silver 'v', her ears were almost perfect triangle and were pointing back and instead of eyes she had a pitch black visor above her grey faceplate. It looked fast and fierce.

"She's cool... not as cool as you Peppercat, but enough to be a great addition to the Screws!" Commented Samantha. 

"What you gonna call her boss?" Asked the CAT Medabot.

The girl scratched her head "Hmm... good question... Hmm... Darkat? Panthra? Mirage... ooh Miragi! (AN: pronounce the 'i' like 'ee' ) What do you think? " 

The red Medabot gave her Medafighter what could be interpreted as a thumb up "I like it, it's short, simple, easy to say and sounds cool. " 

Sam pulled out the Ladybug Medal "Allright then! I will call you Miragi!" She declared, putting the Medal right into it's port.

Miragi's black visor flashed with violet light as the black panther -type came to life. Peppercat stood in front of her new partner and waved. 

"Hello!" She said.

Miragi took a step backward, a looked of confusion on her face before she could react in a way neither Sam or Peppercat expected. 

She screamed, loudly. 

-----------

We reached the Tenryo household just in time to see Nae and Oracle at the front gate. They were waving goodbye to Chidori and Kaito. 

"Hiya ladies! How's it goin'?" Asked Metabee, catching their attention. 

"Metabee, Cruise-Gunner! Hi!" Greeted Oracle.

It still felt strange to be called Cruise-Gunner, but I wasn't as surprised now. I guessed that in no time I would be used to it too much to actually change it. It probably felt odd to Oracle and Kaito to be called by their Medabot names... at least they had good Medafighters to take care of them. 

"Hi you two!" Added Nae.

"Hi!" I said, happilly. "I managed to fire with my canons today!" I added, lifting my right arm for emphasis.

I could swear Oracle was smiling "That's great! You know, Kaito managed to use his staff... maybe I should learn how to use my binding weapon." She commented, looking at the little canon like structure that was coming out of her own arm.

"I'm sure you'll be able to in no time, it's not that hard really. Metabee's gonna trained me on how to use it. I also got to meet all the other Medabots at the kid's school like Brass and the Screw's Medabot." I replied. 

"Did you meet Samurai? He's cool." Asked Oracle, for a moment we were back to Medabots fan. 

I shook my head "He wasn't there today. " 

"What's the old man got that I don't?" Asked Metabee, seamingly offended. 

Oracle chuckled "Your just as cool as Samurai Metabee, it's just we haven't met him yet. He should be the one jealous, YOU are the hero of the show, not him." 

"I'm sorry to break up your conversation but we have to go if we don't want to miss the train back downtown." Interupted Nae.

I looked up at the woman "Oh ...we'll be seeing you around soon I hope." 

"I'm glad I got to see you, I wondered how you were coping... but it seams you're doing okay." Declared Oracle, a smile in her voice.

"Thanks for your concern." I relied, bowing slightly. 

"Oh!" Suddenly said Nae, cupping her fist with her other hand "I just had an idea... would you guys like it if I organized a tour of my grandfather's plant? " 

The Medabot fan part of me light up at that comment. We might even get to see one of those test runs like with Belzelga! It would be great. 

"That'd be so cool!" Both Oracle and I stated at the same time.

We took a pause and looked at each other before bursting in laughter "I guess we're still Medabots fan, even in our current state." I added. 

"It'll also give grandpa a chance to check out your strange Medal and find a way to help you return to normal." Proposed the human.

The idea of someone touching my Medal suddenly made me very nervous, but I pushed the feeling away to consider it might be useful. I think Oracle felt the same way, it was clear when she spoke a simple "Okay." with a slightly shaky voice. 

Nae glanced at her watch "Now we really have to go... com'on Oracle... see you guys soon!" 

------------

Samantha and Peppercat were sitting on the floor, a shocked expression on their face. Meanwhile Miragi was looking at herself in the full length mirror behind Sam's bedroom door.

"Hu...human? You were humans? You watched us on TV?" Repeated the girl, stunned. 

"Yes... something...something happened to me and I got somehow stuck here, in the world I used to watch on TV...you know I don't look too bad." Replied Miragi, her voice had a calm melancholic quality to it as she took a seductive pose. "I don't really mind... I think this is much cooler than being a simple human. I think this is actually cool." 

Peppercat shook her head, trying to regain her full senses "What...what was your name as a human?" 

"I don't remember..."Simply stated the black Medabot, dismissing the question while taking aim at her reflection with her canon "Miragi is a nice name tough, I got you to thank for that Samantha...I'll keep it. " 

"If you don't mind being a Medabot then... you still gonna fight for me right?" Inquired the girl.

Miragi turned back toward Peppercat and Sam. "I can't wait to...show me how to defeat an opponent." 

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Okay this wasn't very long but I hoped you guys still liked it. 


End file.
